


Home（中文翻译）

by Lwnixndk



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Episode Fix-It: 087 Hand of Fear, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Groping, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Language Kink, M/M, Mild Gore, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Wade not knowing Peter is Spiderman, angst later on, slow build-up, some smut later on, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>房子和家之间的区别是什么？很简单：房子是一座建筑，只和它的物理属性有关。 家，另一方面，是你觉得是归属的地方。是你安逸的生活的地方。家可能不是一个房子，就像一个房子可能不是家。<br/>Peter Parker 对于他目前的情况感觉不太好。以他目前的财务状况，他最好和一个室友一起继续住在城市里。尽管他觉得这样做会挤压他履行蜘蛛侠的责任的时间，但随后一个神秘的蓝眼睛的男人随手给了他一条出路。他顺着线索，最后找到了Wade Wilson，也就是众所周知的 Deadpool.。但是在他试图逃跑之前，Peter认同接受了他已经极具讽刺意味的被困在了雇佣兵织下的网中。一段时间后，他已经在这张网里待得很舒服了，很快发现自己想要更加接近网的中央。但是当然，他得和蜘蛛侠共同承担风险。而Deadpool不能真正的被认为是“稳定的”…这个假象他还能维持多久呢？<br/>他只想要有一个被成为家的地方。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pamphlets（小册子）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464322) by [iamanidhwal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamanidhwal/pseuds/iamanidhwal). 



> 作者的话  
> 这是我在AO3上发的第一篇同人文， 也是我第一篇发出来的同人文，什么，三年？ //扇耳光
> 
> 不管怎么说， 这篇文是我在汤不热上发现两个提示之后写出来的，它们分别是：
> 
> 1\. “我他妈可怜的室友AU在哪里？有因为他们太他妈穷了都交不起自己的房租所以两个人搬到一起，有因为冬天真他妈冷而他们的暖气经常坏所以他们晚上睡在同一张床上。有因为有助于“节约水费”所以他们两个一起洗澡。有甚至他们交得起房租了仍然拒绝搬出这个墙上的洞因为这不仅是一个 破旧的公寓——这是他们的家。” (摘自plotsforall)
> 
> 2.“我真的想看一篇 Wade和Peter在交往而且Peter知道Wade是Deadpool，但是Wade不知道Peter是Spiderman的文。而且Wade接到了一个活儿要去杀了Spiderman，而就在Wade要一刀捅穿Peter的时候他扯掉了面罩，甜或者虐都可以。我需要它。” (摘自spideypoolfanfics)
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 译者翻译水平有限，欢迎大家去看原文。随缘、乐乎同步更新。  
> 随缘地址：http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=190727&page=1&extra=#pid3801629  
> 乐乎地址：http://lwnixndk.lofter.com/

Peter Parker知道一个事实，那就是如果他回家找May婶，那么他不仅消灭了蜘蛛侠，而且还在每位复仇者的肩膀上增加了额外的负担。他会突然离开纽约，而他们会问这位穿着红蓝紧身衣的英雄身上发生了什么，在建筑之间荡来荡去？其他接到保护这座城市的任务的英雄不会真的喜欢控制人群的工作的，而会期待警察去做这些事，而蜘蛛侠在这两个部门中都涉足了。随着他的消失，人群可能会变得猖狂，不受控制。

只因这仅有的一个原因他回归了。

他环顾了一圈他破旧的公寓。尽管墙上的涂料甚至都一长条一长条的脱落下来，尽管灰尘在每张桌下都堆积了厚厚的一层，尽管暖气今天早上最后一次呼哧呼哧的为他工作，他还是会想念这个老地方的。这是他叫了两年多家的地方。它一直都是他的避风港，无论何时纽约突然刮起风暴这里都会庇护他。它曾在他为了学习的死线和号角日报的死线临时抱佛脚的时候容纳他。它曾在他作为蜘蛛侠在黑暗中螨跚前行时，张开双臂欢迎着满身尘土的他。它曾用冷风吹过的呼哨声让他安然入眠，然后从生锈的淋浴中溅射出的冷水会唤醒他。

在他不得不与它说再见时，他当然悲伤。

他不得不去面对现实。在Ben叔去世后，May婶给的生活津贴不是最好的选择。而且这仅供他在大学里生活都不够。所以想起他为号角日报工作所得的足够的积蓄，他搬离了May婶，搬到离城市更近的地方去打拼，缓解她的经济负担，但是情况变得更糟了。当然，住在城市中心附近意味着生活上更高的花销，他不得不给号角日报送去蜘蛛侠的大叠照片才能有足够的钱买每个星期的食物，还不提水电费和房租。

直到最后，一个星期前，他的房东告诉他他再不能这么做了，让他在一周之内就搬走。他不知道可以去哪儿，当然他也不想再依赖任何人了，特别是May婶。他想保留些颜面，也想继续作为蜘蛛侠的责任。

他找到了一个薪水更高的工作，他在奥氏公司里做了一个实习生（这一次，他的名字标在了名牌上，但是当在Gwen Stacy死后替代她的新的实习生的头跟他们打招呼然后领着他们穿过奥氏公司的时候，他的心脏仍一阵刺痛），但再用这个消息去劝阻他的房东已经来不及了。以他做的这个工作的薪水他只能租得起房顶，他首先得需要寻找一个可用的容身之地。最好小一点，有一个不会打扰室友的合租者。

他拖着自己的身子去了一个小咖啡厅，点了一杯拿铁来放松他紧张的神经。他的包放在两脚边。他环顾四周，期待自己能看到一些有用的东西，任何能让他今天晚上不用露宿街头的方法。退一步讲，与老地方说再见真是让人心碎。他还在回头看着他的单元，Peter Parker曾住在那儿的每一件证据都在剥离，希望他能回去，仅仅只是砰的再一次摔在沙发上，完全忘掉离开的想法。

但是这没有发生，不可能发生，每从那扇熟悉的门踏出一步，他那颗沉重的心似乎变得更加沉重，他最终离开了。

他叹了口气，决定去寻找奇迹，但是在他背着包出门的时候，太过沉浸于悲伤的想法以至于没有意识到撞在了一个正在进门的人身上。尽管今天比平常阳光更加明媚一点，这个男人还是穿着牛仔裤，穿着连帽衫还带着棒球帽。夹克上的兜帽拉起来，鸭舌帽压下，所以没人能看清他的脸。在他看到男人整整齐齐拿着的纸散落在地上时眼睛惊慌的睁大了。

“啊，糟了！”Peter迅速俯下身去捡起每一张纸，至少弥补他所做的。“哦，天哪，我很抱歉——”

“嘿，嘿，没关系，我自己可以——”男人说着，声音里有一点担心，而比起Peter所想的恼怒更多的是愉悦。后者抬头看着前者，在男人站直，转身跑开前，他只能看到一双清澈的蓝眼睛。

“我…什么…”Peter被搞糊涂了，那个男人在他试图帮忙的时候变得很慌张，但是此时他看着他，他却转身逃走了？他慢慢直起身，皱起了眉头，这些纸还在他手上。他尴尬的拖着包和咖啡出了门，看着手上的纸。

寻找  
室友

他只看到了前面的两个单词，但是他感到就像有人将他按在墙上，感到喘不过气来。他抑制着兴奋的尖叫，然后他拍了拍口袋，拿出手机输入了纸底端的数字。他耐心的等待着，用脚后跟站着摇晃着，电话铃声响着。最后，一个低沉的嗓音回答。“你好？”

“嗯，嗨，”他说，脸有点红。妈的他为什么要脸红？“嗯，我是…嗯…”他低头看到底部的黑体字的名字。“Wade Wilson先生？我想咨询一下关于合租的事….？”

“哦！当然！”电话另一头的人听起来很高兴，可能因为他的寻找有了结果。他告诉了他地址，Peter都不用将他写下来；他在纽约的夜巡让他记住了城市的每一个部分。这个公寓实际上距离他所站的地方只有两条街。“所有的水电费，包括房租，我们平均分摊，我们只有一间房，但是有两张分开的床，而且淋浴真的不太好但是至少暖气时不时还能用，还有——”

“这听起来很棒，”他笑起来，没有真的听进去了另一个男人的东扯西拉。“我现在能过去吗？我五分钟之内就能到。”

在电话的另一端听起来有点骚乱。“啊？Y-y-y-yeah，当然，当然！我待会儿再给你打电话，行吗？在304房！”他说着，然后挂断了电话。

“…Huh。”他兀自笑起来，没有因为男人的行为而烦恼。至少他体面的应对了。他心里感谢了下那个蓝眼睛的男人，不管他是谁，给了他（虽然是间接的）一个机会重新开始。为此，他半走半跑的朝向了他期望的新地址。

当那栋建筑出现在他的视线中的时候，他放慢了脚步，至少看起来比较沉着冷静一点。他抬头看着门铃的号码，看到了304号用红黑的蜡笔写的，只有缩写的“W.W.”仓促潦草的字迹。他皱着眉头，按下了那个按钮，听到了远处的铃响声。几秒之后，对讲机发出嗡嗡声。

“Yep？”

“是我，”他说，灿烂的微笑着。一阵嗡嗡声之后，门开了。他拉开门进去，然后爬上了楼梯敲响了那扇门。

这时，他感到害怕和兴奋的情绪在胃里翻搅。他希望他的室友不会介意他常常出去做些深夜‘项目’（咳咳，巡逻），然后回来一觉睡到接近中午，在他繁忙的日程里，他也坚持要在一些小而不起眼的洗衣店里洗衣服。他通过猫眼看到了一个身影，然后他微笑着，抬起了头准备打招呼。

过了一个充满声音，就像另一边的人开启了多重人格的锁一样的一分钟后，门开开了。

Peter立即说，他太紧张以至于等不了了。“你好，嗯，我的名字是Peter Parker，然后——”

他突然停住了，惊慌的盯着带着面罩开门的那个人。他感觉他的胃掉进了一个无底洞，他感到体内一种痛苦的感觉。他退后了一步，为他刚刚所说的和对谁说的那个对象惊慌不已，安下心来。当他最终找回了自己的声音，他唯一能发出的只有一声抑制住的尖叫：

“Deadpool？！”


	2. Deal With The Devil（跟恶魔做交易）

他试着快速的眨眼，然后揉了揉眼睛更清晰的看到眼前绝对不会认错的红黑面罩。无疑，这一定是个玩笑，一定是的…  
他抬头看着对方，怀有一线希望那是别的什么人…  
不，还是Deadpool。  
“哦，呃，我很抱-抱-抱歉，呃，我想我走错门了，”他喃喃着，这个理由他自己都不信。然后开始准备逃跑，但是两个单词让他恐惧的停了下来，全身血液都变凉了。  
“Peter Parker。”  
Peter倒吸了一口气。该死。他听到了。操，操，操，他听到他说他的名字了。该死的，他为什么不能闭嘴？！  
“有什么事吗？”他转过身，鼓起足够的勇气露出了一个温顺的笑容。Deadpool手里拿着一把短刀，充满技巧的在他的手指间旋转，尽管这不是什么锋利的刀子，但是如果捅在正确的地方还是可以置人于死地。想到这个他不住的颤抖起来。  
“多好的名字。”他一笑，发出低沉的隆隆声，Peter感觉一动也不能动。他知道一个人的名字的力量是强大的，但是他以前从来没有处于这种情况过。他感到绝对的，极度惊慌。  
他知道的很清楚如果他逃走的话Deadpool会做些不好的事。他的名字已经被记上了Deadpool的名单册（他肯定，从他说话的时候语气里明显的威胁就能看出来），他杀了Peter和其他人都会是合理的，因为他有理由让他闭嘴。  
到现在他都没有移动，他不需要。让他领会他的意思。  
这一切都疯了。  
“进来看看公寓？哥有一种感觉哥非常，非常，非常快会对你说‘me casa es su case*’了”他朝着公寓斜了斜脑袋，手从来没有停止转着手中的刀。（*西班牙语：我家就是你家）  
Peter闭上了眼睛。想想May婶。想想May婶。May婶，May婶…  
“好吧。”他努力扩大笑。Deadpool朝他眨了眨眼，打开了门。  
感觉他就要进入一个角斗场，他的心脏在胸中剧烈的跳动，他跨过门槛，进入了狮子的巢穴。  
这个地方给他的第一印像是中等大小的公寓，但是只有很少的家具。他们进入的客厅里只有一个大而旧的电视机，有些CD和DVD散落在地上。沙发看上去有点旧了，有一块永久的凹陷下去的地方。还有一个长桌，满是可能用小刀留下的刻痕，一些涂鸦或者一些x-o游戏留下的，甚至还有里面刻着名字的爱心，虽然总是穿出去了。他转向角落，小山般堆着空的外卖盒和揉皱的纸。在客厅可以一眼看到餐厅，尽管餐桌和柜台还挺干净，但是堆着一堆用过的刀、勺子和一些盘子，都等着被洗干净。卧室的门关着。这是一扇引人注目的门，看起来被锁的很严实。  
“哥没时间都收拾了，从你说你要过来只有五分钟，”Deadpool抱怨着，把刀放了下来，坐在沙发上凹陷下去的地方。他示意Peter也坐下来。  
Peter点了点头然后坐在了沙发的另一头，不做任何多余的动作。他知道如果做错了事Deadpool会是多么不可预料的危险。雇佣兵将面罩推到了他的鼻子上。Peter习惯了看到他嘴巴周围和下巴上的伤疤，因为他以前夜巡的时候总是撞见Deadpool，他和这个雇佣兵一起休息过，两个人一起吃墨西哥食品。  
“这挺新鲜的，”对方咕哝着，引起了Peter的注意。  
“什么？”  
“通常哥把面罩推上去的时候，他们都会开始尖叫或者目不转睛的盯着。”Deadpool抬起了一边眉毛—尽管只是像这样的一点小小的动作，也能透过面罩清晰的看到—然后Peter咽了下口水。  
对。Deadpool不知道他是蜘蛛侠。他没有证明或理由将Peter Parker和用网满纽约摇摆的英雄联系在一起。他感觉胸中又升起了希望，只是Deadpool不知道。但是当他意识到他必须更加小心不让他知道的时候又转为了恐惧。  
为了掩饰自己的失态，他手捂着嘴咳嗽了下。“好吧，呃，我想做任何这些都是不礼貌的，更别说两个一起了。”  
“Hm。”雇佣兵撅起了嘴唇，可能在衡量着他的回答。如果它奏效了。一分钟后，他微笑起来。“哥已经开始喜欢你了。名字是Deadpool，但是我想你已经知道了。”他歪了歪脑袋。“还有对，哥的真名叫Wade Wilson。”  
“你就这么轻易的告诉别人了？！”Peter惊讶的尖叫。  
Deadpool—Wade—耸了耸肩。“哥和任何人的关系都不深，这也没什么特别的，所以没有人能用任何人来威胁哥。父母死了，没有兄弟姐妹，没有恋人，哥就是孤身一人。名字真不是什么问题。”  
Peter咬住了他的舌头来阻止自己他脑内的想法，但是又一次，雇佣兵抓住了要点。反正都这样了还有什么能更坏的呢？  
“好了，哥说的够多了。哥很确定你因为害怕不会到任何地方去，而且哥知道你的名字，你知道的很清楚哥是做什么的和哥多么擅长这一行。”Peter只能点头，然后Wade轻笑道。“你可以叫哥Wade。哥会叫你Peter的。或者Pete。或者Petey。不要叫Wady之类的。听清楚了吗？”  
“Yes。”  
“接下来告诉哥更多你的事。”  
Peter惊讶的眨着眼。“Uh—”  
“名字？”  
“P—Peter Parker？”  
“你不确定你自己的名字？”Wade又一次抬起了眉毛，声音里有些调侃。  
“不—不是那样的我—”  
“我知道，我知道，只是有点混乱。年龄？”  
“21。”  
“哥还以为你他妈没成年。”雇佣兵爆笑着，当他看到Peter的脸颊开始形成一片有趣的红色的时候笑的更加大声。  
“我—我已经足够大了！”  
“你看起来还没成年！Jesus，从在门口哥看到你开始就开始想了！”  
这吸引了他的注意。“什么？你为什么？”  
“别介意。”Wade转移了话题—他刚刚脸红了？—然后清了清喉咙。“性取向？”  
“Excuse me？！”  
“哥需要知道！你看，如果室友突然要带回家一个男人或者一个姑娘—”  
“我不做一夜情！”Peter尖叫着防御。他可以感觉到脸红都爬到了他的耳朵上。哦老天，为什么他们要谈这个？！  
“即便如此。”Wade无辜的笑着。期待着。他重复了一遍问题。“性取向？”  
Peter向自己承认他真的不知道…纠正，他知道这些名词，但是他想更确信。Peter移开了视线，鼓起了一点脸颊。“我觉得我是双性恋*。”（*bicurious）  
“你觉得？”  
“重点在好奇*上，”他说，有点自信和无礼了。（*curious）  
“哥觉得哥有一张聪明的嘴，”Wade咕哝一声笑起来。“好吧。爱好？学习？工作？”  
Peter咬着嘴唇，他不能告诉他关于蜘蛛侠一边的事。他要表现自然、无趣的自我。“爱好是学习和摄影。我在附近的大学读书，我在号角日报有一份兼职。你知道的，给他们发蜘蛛侠的照片。”  
这激起了雇佣兵的兴趣。“你知道他？”他尖叫着，有点激动。这让Peter不知道该说些什么了。五秒后他才回答。  
“U—Uhm…是？好吧，不是私人层面的，我的意思是….”他谈了口气。“他知道我是谁，而他允许我给他拍照，他知道我的惯例…”  
“所以简单来说那么是哥们？”男人咕哝着，很明显的嫉妒。不过，为谁，他不确定。  
“呃…我们在一些大事件发生的场合所以…算是？”  
Wade点了点头然后叹了口气。“好吧，好吧，哥能接受。还有，如果哥带小蜘蛛回来了你能睡沙发上吗？我不希望旁边有个电灯泡，也….”  
Peter几乎要窒息了。Wade大声的笑着拍了拍他的被。“哥开玩笑的。不，只是一半是玩笑。不管怎么样，你对这地方有兴趣吗？跟我搬到一起？我的意思是，搬是肯定要搬的，你知道的。”  
“好，好，我已经准备好了！”他站了起来。“我—我现金不太够，不是那么不够，我，嗯，我接受了做奥氏公司的有薪实习生，所以…”  
“奥氏公司，huh。”Wade点着头，尝试做出圣人般的姿态。最后，他伸出了手。“让咱来握个手，然后…就是室友了。”  
Peter咬着嘴唇，抬头看着另外一人。他的嘴唇上扬为一个会意的微笑，他感觉他和魔鬼做了笔交易。（那套红黑的衣服没起到一点作用）。  
他叹了口气，理想很美好而现实很骨感，然后他缓缓的摇了摇头。  
Wade笑了起来，然后突然他的双手都搭在了他的肩上。他把Peter按到了沙发上。  
“让我们来定点基本规则，好吗？”他低声耳语着，仍在笑着，而Peter知道他深深的，深深的陷入了个大麻烦。


	3. A Day (Well, Almost) With Deadpool（和Deadpool的一天（好吧，接近））

Wade举出了整整十条规定，十条理论上来说让他们两个人都舒服的简单的规定，主要只是水电费，责任，食物，宵禁（“不存在！”Wade大叫。）划分他们在卧室和厕所的‘领土’，等等。  
哦，还有关于隐私的。当然关于隐私。  
“不准碰哥的武器，不准偷偷用哥的假证，身份证，一次性手机…”Wade枚举着，来回走着。他甚至都没有给他时间拆包。Peter还坐在之前的位置，现在已经超过一个小时了，听着他的室友让他怎么不去打扰他。  
“不准抱怨哥的床闻起来像墨西哥玉米卷和卷饼，碰巧哥喜欢这些东西，还有——”  
“好，好，我知道了！”Peter最终受不了了，他的双臂举起来阻止雇佣兵说下一个单词。“停下，好吗，我知道了；我不会打扰你，任何情况下都不会！”  
“你啥意思？”Wade看起来真的非常惊讶。“你当然能来打扰哥！”  
“我除非要紧的情况不会打扰你的，就像，我在厕所里滑倒了摔成了脑震荡，或者——”  
“或者你醒过来发现自己晨勃了，”Wade补充道，严肃的朝他点了点头。  
“对，那——”Peter想了下然后戛然而止。“Excuse me？！”  
“哥会尽哥最大的努力纾解你的，Petey—babe。”他对他眨了眨眼—真他妈眨了眨眼—。Peter压制住了一声呻吟。  
“我能继续说基础规则或者其他随便叫什么的了吗？”Wade说，他的轻浮的语气突然切换到了烦躁的语气。  
Peter点了点头，尽可能长的时间不说话。最后，当他们终于定完了规定，他终于给他打开了卧室的门，真的帮他把包搬进了房。  
卧室不算太差，虽然这儿有两张单人床分开贴在相对的两面墙边，有一个床头柜摆在床头。在Wade的床脚还有一张桌面，而他的床脚只有一张课桌（看起来奇怪的新，而且是房间里唯一一个没有没损坏的家具）。他们面对的墙上有一扇窗子，但是被红黑色的窗帘盖着。地板上铺着地毯，还有一个相当大的书柜在Peter这边的墙边。一个同样巨大的衣柜在Wade那边。  
“我们到了。”Wade宣布，双手做了一个手势，就像他是盖起和装修这间房间的人。“不要客气。衣柜在这儿，如果你现在立刻就想搬进你的新家，那就开始把，把你的书放在书架上，我们每边都有几个插座所以我们不用为了什么插进了谁的插座吵架了——”他因为这个笑了起来——“还有，对，还买了张课桌。好在你是个学生，它能有点用。”  
“Wow，”Peter暗自喃喃着，微笑。他对和Deadpool一起住的恐惧稍稍减弱了一点。至少这个雇佣兵足够讲文明。“谢谢。”  
在他的电话开始响的时候Wade就要回答。Peter只能辨认出一点模糊的歌词，但是他足够知道那是Gwen Stefani的“Hollaback Girl”的加速版本，让他觉得非常好笑。  
“Woop，哥得接个电话。”Wade拍了拍他的衣服口袋里的手机，然后离开卧室进了客厅。Peter没有忽略他开口时声音的改变。“对，我是Deadpool。”以他最大的努力，不去注意他的声音（非常可怕，他承认）。  
在Wade打电话期间，Peter觉得现在最好开始把他的东西放进他们共用的衣柜里。他拿出了他的衬衫和裤子，然后把他们整齐的堆了起来，放在了Wade给他清出来了位置上。他看着Wade的制服，满是笨拙而结实的补丁。他把他的内衣和袜子放在内衣的抽屉里，还有围巾和他的无檐帽。他拿出了他的笔记本电脑，盘腿坐到了床上，咬着下唇等着它启动。他发现了一列网络连接的名字。一个被命名为“StarkBitchXO”，另一个是讨厌的“发现病毒”。另一个好了一点：“用你自己的WiFi，这不是一个免费的国家”。  
他用手臂夹着笔记本小心翼翼的走了出去。Wade仍然和他的其中一个雇主说着，正在谈一个生意。他不想打断他。幸运的是，Deadpool没有看到他也没有注意到他出了房间。  
“…在我邮箱里发一份目标的简介，”他说着，拿着一把手枪。他正坐在沙发上，用一个可怕的姿势，他的手机贴着他的耳朵。“对。我想要你知道的所有事…听着，你没有资格问我要花多久，”他突然吵起来，然后等了一下。“两倍的钱…不。两倍的钱或者不干。我不在乎！”他咆哮着。“三百万，否则不干。我可能一周就能搞定，因为你说他很快要来纽约。”Deadpool站起来，来回踱步，低着头，他的另一只手忙着手里的枪。过了一会儿，他笑道。“非常好。我会把银行资料发给你。先付钱我再开始。”然后他挂了电话。  
Peter能说，他的脉搏如雷霆一样。某个人就要死了，在一周之内。他感觉到了熟悉的，强烈的阻止Deadpool的愿望。但是他不能——对于那个雇佣兵，他只是一个普通学生兼摄影师。他不知道Spiderman正听着他。  
Deadpool看着Peter，歪了歪脑袋。他的语气完全改变了——从敌意的、命令式的Deadpool到打开了一个友好而疯狂的Wade。“Hm？Petey？怎么了？”  
“啊…呃…”他咬着嘴唇，而Deadpool将这视为一个信号从他的手指间抽出了他的电脑。Peter的眼睛睁大了。“Hey！给我！”  
“网络？”他问道，将笔记本电脑放在桌子上。Peter跟了上去，不情愿的点了点头。  
“呃…对…”  
“看着。”他点击了那个‘发现病毒’的WiFi名，然后输入了密码，他的手指快速的在键盘间飞舞。“密码是wadeadpool11.”  
“为什么是11？”Peter不由自主的问道。“顺便，谢谢你。”  
“哥是第十一号武器，”他漫不尽心的回答，对他的道谢耸了耸肩，站起来从老冰箱里那些食物。  
Peter缓缓坐了下来，看着他的电脑。他至少想要知道更多关于Deadpool的事，就像至少为他的习惯做些笔记，在某些情况下的行为，该死，甚至他过去的故事来说服他自己他没有疯狂的想着和一个满世界被悬赏的雇佣兵住在一起。“作为十一号武器要做什么？”  
听到这，Wade笑了起来。这不是Peter在作为Spiderman，Deadpool跟在他屁股后面试图吸引他注意的时候果断走开的时候经常听到的那种喧闹的笑声，不，这一个微笑，有些紧张，有些没有笑意的微笑。  
“这意味这从一号武器到十号武器的变异都聚集到了哥的身上，”他解释着，直起身子抬头看着Peter，眼睛因震惊而睁大。  
“你的意思是…？”  
Wade突然将脑袋转向一边，开始喃喃自语。过了一会，他说完了，说了一些短句子就像，“但是他必须知道…”，“拜托，我和他住在一起——”，“在第一天那么做太不恰当了！”，和“哦，看在他妈的份上，闭嘴！”在最后一段话讲完后，他摇了摇头，叹了口气。“抱歉。呃…脑子里有声音。”  
“呃….我理解。”Peter咕哝着，尽管害怕和困扰明显的摆在他的脸上。Peter不想强迫他，然而，Wade突然将主题转换到了关于城里新开的的墨西哥玉米卷站，还有Spiderman，还有他的武器和他的雇主和他能想到的其他任何东西。  
Peter不知道该怎么做或怎么做，所以他只在他的电脑上打开了几个网页，特别是他的邮箱，在他的室友滔滔不绝的时候，检查了从号角日报对他照片的回复。他正全神贯注于码一个愤怒的回复给J. Jonah Jameson，关于为什么他关于Spiderman战斗的照片被打上了一个巨大的‘拒绝’退了回来。他没有注意到Wade失望的进了他的房间换了套衣服，然后拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“哥要出去了，”他说，Peter抬头看着他。他穿着一件深色的风衣和一顶宽檐的帽子盖在他的红黑标志性的制服上。他的枪套和枪挂在屁股上。“去见一个朋友。”  
“好。”他点点头。“我要等着你吗？”  
“不用。”雇佣兵笑了起来，摇了摇头。“虽然那听起来好极了，就像哥会浑身是血的回到家然后你穿着一件粉红色的花边围裙想一个好妻子一样等着，然后哥会说‘Honey，哥回来了！抱歉哥回来晚了，工作是元凶！’”他笑的更加剧烈了，抹掉一滴想象中的眼泪。  
Peter忽略了他大部分的胡扯。“你怎么进来？”  
“哥通常留一扇窗子开着，别担心。”他拍了拍他的肩膀。“好了，哥很快就回来，很有希望！”然后他猛冲过去开了一扇窗，毫不犹豫的跳了下去，留下Peter盯着他的背影整整五分钟，奇怪他到底是为什么决定和这家伙住在一起。

 

Peter已经尽他最大可能的自己打扫过房间了。当然一堆堆的垃圾必须扔掉，然后当他环顾这地方感觉好了点之后，他能看到数不清的外卖盒子的小山（这个家伙到底是怎么主要依靠快餐外卖生存下来的？！）还有瓶子和压扁了的啤酒和饮料的易拉罐。由于被May婶抚养长大，他知道至少要分类垃圾，所以他将纸放在一边，瓶子和玻璃还有金属放在另一边，然后把他们拖出走廊扔进每一层楼的公用垃圾通道。  
然后是第二阶段——洗盘子。他花了整整十五分钟找洗碗用的肥皂，然后发现了半瓶被随意丢到篮子里的蓝色清洁液。他开始认真工作起来，从每一块银器或者罕见的盘子的每一块洗掉皮和食物残渣。然后将他们分类好。他将柜台和水槽尽可能的洗的干净，然后，终于满意了，致力于用真空吸尘器清理客厅里的地毯。他在一个小时内结束了，又一次将垃圾运出去，他终于允许自己奖励给自己一个棒极了的冷水澡。一踏进浴室他就下定决心明天要好好擦洗一下。  
在稍微休息了一下和稍微学习了一下之后，他躺在床上陷入了睡眠。他做了破碎的梦，关于Gwen和Ben叔的，关于May婶担忧的面容，关于他讨厌的前房东，还有Wade。他们都看着他就像他是某种怪胎。  
他看到Wade突然抬起了手臂，用枪指着他，尖叫着关于谎言和背叛的下流的话，然后后来——  
……  
砰？  
枪没有响……  
他听到了一声呻吟。  
Peter听到了一声人类的呻吟。  
他立刻醒了过来，关于他刚刚听见的是什么的困惑冲刷过他，然后他能看见的是——或者不能。他的房间一片黑暗，睡眠模式下他的笔记本电脑稳定的闪烁着。他揉了揉眼睛，试图摆脱睡意。他强迫自己起来，穿过门进入客厅，然后听到了一声门关上的声音。  
“Wade？”他热切的轻声问道。如果是一个小偷和Wade在这儿，他就不能换成Spiderman的样子。他咬着嘴唇，勇敢的迈出了一步，然后又一次，他将脑袋转向这边然后说。“Wade，是你——”  
Peter的眼睛因为他所看见的睁大了。在开着的窗子上有些鲜血淋淋的手印，地板上有一滩滩的鲜血，打湿了地毯的一部分，一路进入浴室。Wade的面具，许多烧焦的地方，划伤，撕裂成了一片片的，像是被毫不客气的扔到了地板上。


	4. Tease（捉弄）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这一章，Peter被捉弄了，然后又捉弄回去了。

Peter几乎能听到Wade发出嘶嘶的声音，和皮肤下骨头轻微的咔哒声。这让他的胃一阵恶心，而且不是以一种突然的方式，而是一种微妙的方式，渐渐成长为一股成熟的力量，使他感到恶心和干呕。他感到很内疚，他现在的情况比Wade好得多，但他竟然表现的这么软弱。然而当他在使自己和他的胃平静下来的时候，在厕所里Wade的嘶嘶声停下了，他叫着他。  
“Pete？”  
“Y-yeah？”他的声音在颤抖。“你还好吗，Wade？”  
“呃，你可以这么说。”然后是一声东西落地的声音，Peter猜那是他的和Wade的洗漱用品掉到了瓷砖地板上。“在背上中了六刀，腰上破了个洞，几个撕裂伤，和哦哦哦哦哦哦。这是我的脾吗？Holy shit，我这么长时间了都没见过它！还有，我感觉我闻到烤肉的味道了，我希望你吃过晚餐了，因为我有可能已经给你毁了，还有——”  
“你需要帮忙吗？”他在他的扯淡之间插嘴。他将额头抵在门冰凉的表面，向下看着地毯。“呃……你需要急救箱吗？”  
令人惊讶的，Wade没有回答。其间有一次打破了沉静，然后又继续沉默。后来Wade打开了门锁。  
Peter用手遮住了眼睛，很清楚Wade会想保持他的脸不被看见（谁他妈没事在家带着他的面具？）。他打开了门然后快速溜了进去。Wade是对的——他确实闻起来像烤肉一样，烤焦的肉和织物的气味，他差点踩到粘在地上的什么东西而滑倒。  
他没有听到任何动作，直到他进去。Peter哽住了。“嗯……我要怎—怎么帮你？”对方没有回答，他咬住了嘴唇。“呃……Wade？”  
他突然感觉到一只手落在他的下巴上，将他的脸抬了起来。Peter吸了一口气，惊讶的喘息着，他能感觉到他的脸颊在升温。他可以感觉到Wade正在他的面前，他试图退后。“Wade，h-hey，等等——”  
他感觉到他的手指从他的眼睛上撬开，Peter眯着眼看着他。“但是你——你的脸——”  
“Hm？”Wade歪了歪脑袋，以他的——红黑面具示人？  
他向下看到他的身体。  
哦。  
雇佣兵的胸膛、腹部、手臂和腿上有好几个开口和流着血的伤口。他的制服勉强的盖在他的身体上，并且因为血液而黏在皮肤上。他的左臂环在他流着血的腹部，腰以一个奇怪的角度扭曲着。Wade能够如此安静的移动简直是个奇迹。  
Peter眨了眨眼，而Wade笑了出来，甚至在面具下他嘴的轮廓都印了出来。“我有很多备用的面具，Petey-boy，别担心！你很长一段时间都不会看到这张丑脸的！”  
“不是这样的！”Peter辩解道，试图赶走他的脸红。什么鬼？“我以为你想要保护你的脸不被看到，因为你一直带着你的面具，还有，well……”  
Wade将他的面具推到鼻子上，咧嘴笑了起来。“你知道，在你这样强调你的想法和这样脸红的时候，哥想亲你。”  
Peter差点因为地上的血滑倒。又一次。  
“坐下，看在他妈的份上，我需要至少修好你！”Peter抱怨道，把脸转到一边不去看他，同时也藏起了他的脸，开始寻找急救箱。  
“噢噢噢噢，你是修理师吗？就像无敌破坏王里面那个快手阿修？”他顺从的坐在关上的马桶上，闲聊着，就像他的内脏没有发出一声让Peter想吐的可怕的吧唧声一样。“那我能当无敌破坏王吗？哦哦哦，但是快手阿修没有终结他，不是吗？那个拿着枪的小妞怎么样？哦哦哦哦哦，我能当她！就像，我的意思是，我很明显比她大个，我也没有能染成白色的头发，但是我藏了好多武器和枪，足够让那个小婊子为她的游戏币跑腿了！”  
Peter让他继续说下去，终于找到了急救箱，然后开始清理伤口。在Peter给他上酒精和碘酒的时候，Wade甚至都没有退缩，平稳的声音都没有波动。实际上，雇佣兵甚至还把他的腰拧了回去，让Peter非常倾佩（还有明显的安心）。  
“——然后外星人的脑袋开始boom，boom，boom！”Wade叙述着，笑着。他的声音在小小的瓷砖房内回响。Peter摇了摇头，向后靠呼吸一点新鲜空气。  
“到底发生什么了？”Peter问着，筋疲力尽。  
“嗯……”带着面具的男人看向了一边，心不在焉的挠了挠下巴。“呃……哥有点，有点，闯进了复仇者大厦……”  
“你什么？！”Peter尖叫着，Wade抱歉的笑了笑，像一个被抓到手卡在半瓶饼干罐里拔不出来的孩子。  
“嗯……对……但是哥什么都没偷！哥只弄坏了点东西，那只是个意外！”他用他健康的那条手臂做着手势。“哥只需要用他们的超级电脑，Weas再也不能让我接触他了因为他又变成了混蛋，还在说哥上次因为最后一块芝士捅了他一刀的事，但还是——”  
“你为什么要闯进复仇者大厦？！”  
“呃，说真的Parker？我刚刚才说！我只想用他们的超级电脑！”  
“为什么？”  
“任何关于那个蜘蛛男孩的信息。”  
“Spiderman，”Peter轻声道，脸色变得惨白。他的膝盖发软，必须靠着身后的墙才能顺畅的呼吸。他闭上了眼睛，听着Wade说。  
“——哥看过你给他拍的照片，顺带一提，你把他穿着紧身衣的屁股拍的很好！真的拍出了这俩结实的球的轮廓——”  
“你想对Spiderman做什么？”Peter最终问道，睁开了眼，眯着眼盯着Wade。他总是太容易妥协。  
Wade皱了皱眉毛，然后扬起了它们。“哦，对！你跟那家伙是朋友！哦，别担心，他不是我盯上的目标。只是关注他，跟踪他，因为我听说他是个‘不杀’狂热者，而且对警察们太友善了，而那些穿蓝衣服的人们都不知道该怎么反应，所以……”他耸了耸，向后靠。“我试图跟踪他的行踪，而且，这样他也不能妨碍哥的工作了。”  
“你跟踪了他？我的意思是，他的行踪？”他问，用着很小的声音。他太过于紧张了，以至于都不知道他能怎么在第一时间阻止这个雇佣兵。  
Wade眨了眨眼。“哦——对。Yeah，yeah，在我跟踪他之后我会告诉你他的行踪的，这样你就能拍更多他的照片了。”  
“什么？”  
Wade没有回答，只是站了起来，用低哑，沉重的声音咕哝着。“啊——好吧，谢谢你修补了我。我会睡在沙发上，就不会弄脏床了。”然后他开始一瘸一拐的走向了客厅。  
Peter到现在还没发现他走出去了。他会被Deadpool跟踪，但他不能跟着他回到他自己的家里，看在他妈的份上。他开始慌张了，首先是胃里的沸腾，然后着上升到了他的胸腔，接着上升，一直上升到他的大脑，这儿正痛苦的尖叫着，造成了该死的头痛。  
当他终于能够冷静下来一点的时候，他捡起了急救箱，走出了浴室。血液可以等到明天再清洗。他的眼皮又一次开始下垂了。  
他看到Wade撞进沙发里，以超过人类所能的速度浏览着电视频道，Peter安静的朝他们的卧室走着，随后一下子倒在床上，手上还有干涸的血液，他想到。他放任他的眼皮又一次垂下，没有抵抗一波波睡意怀抱他陷入黑暗

 

“Spidey！Spidey，yoo-hoo！网络爬虫！哟！网络爬虫？Hellooooo？”  
Peter真的，真的很努力的试着去忽略Deadpool了。他一直试图甩掉他，急转弯进入小巷和每一次都荡到开阔地区公寓的楼顶。穿着红黑制服的雇佣兵的嚎叫回荡在大街上，如此大声以至于难以忽视。他几乎能感觉到半径三条街的人都在嫌弃他。他敢肯定如果他们知道他在哪儿，他们一定会以扰乱他们睡眠的罪名叫警察来把他抓走。  
“Spiderman！蜘蛛男孩！嗯—嗯——考虑下……哦！他的火辣的紧身衣包着的正义的屁股！求你了，放下你棒呆了的网跟哥亲热下嘛！”  
Peter内心呻吟着。等等，那不是他。那是另外一个人，年长一些，从某人那里，听说过，知道关于Wade很多的人。  
顺从他的命运，他将Wade网进了一个黑暗的小巷里，落在了他前面，打断了雇佣兵尝试让他们俩模仿一段罗密欧与朱丽叶。  
当Wade看到他落在他前方的时候，他停止了在网里的挣扎，然后笑了起来。“Spidey！Heeeeey，baby-boy！它怎么挂住的？啊哈哈哈~哥知道了~知道——”  
“请你能闭嘴吗，Deadpool？”他厉声说道，网雇佣兵的嘴上射了一团网。“看在上帝的份上，人们在试图睡觉，而我却在试图保护还在外面游荡的人！”  
“Mrmph，hrmph！”雇佣兵说着，从靴子里拿出了一把小刀。他割掉了嘴上的网，咳嗽着。“Ughhh，Spidey，真调皮！你知道的，一点小小的警告又不会有什么害处——”  
“闭嘴！”他捏了捏鼻梁，按照May婶教他冷静的方法倒数到十，不去揍某物或者附近的某人。当他结束的时候，他的肩膀跌落了下去，然后将他的手撑在屁股上。“你想要什么？”  
“一个吻？”  
网从他的发射器里射出来，将大个的男人用网粘在他的腰上和脚踝钉在墙上。Peter几乎就要转过身继续去夜巡了，但是Deadpool嘴里冒出来的下一个单词让他的血液变得冰凉。  
“Peter！”  
他差点因为转头的速度而颈部过度屈伸损伤了。“什么？！”  
Deadpool开心的尽他所能的蠕动着。“对！Peter，Peter Parker，对吗？记得他吗？号角日报的一个职业 Spiderman摄影师？我们现在是室友，你能相信吗？他真是个好人，而且他真的很可爱，特别是带着那副大大的眼镜和——”  
我有吗？他想着，然后他尴尬的感觉到了他因为这个想法脸烧了起来。愚蠢！好在他带着面具，否则雇佣兵会在他后面跟两个星期。他清了清喉咙，打断了Wade的胡扯。“别伤害他，好吗？如果你伤了他一根汗毛¬——”  
“oooh，你这种想法从哪儿来的？”尽管在面具下，在光线昏暗的小巷里，还是能看到他扬起了他的一根眉毛的样子（他妈的究竟是怎么做到的，Peter永远也不会知道）。“说实话，这真他妈激起了哥的兴趣！英雄和摄影师之间有着可耻的关系？Gasp！毫无疑问号角日报会为你把它登上报，‘Spiderman swinging’有一种完全不同的意思——”  
“别说了！”他让他安静。“事情不是这样的！Peter只是最近心情不好——”  
“Yeah，yeah，哥会尽哥最大的努力让他高兴的。嘿！你觉得在早上做一个惊喜口活有帮助吗？或者你觉得哥穿着哥的一件裙子——”  
“别。”Peter强调道。他感觉他的脸颊、耳朵还有脖子都像火烧一样。他努力试图别去想那个惊喜口活，不去想象Wade穿着一件褶边的裙子。“我要走了。”  
“再见吻！”Wade气喘吁吁的说。“哥还被绑着呢，你知道的！还有，这是一个很好的鼓励让哥不伤害Peter！”  
“这是敲诈？”他问道，扬起了一条眉毛，将屁股往一边翘。Deadpool看向了别的地方，突然百般挑剔起来。  
“嗯……”  
然后Peter想出了一个完美的点子。  
“就一个，hm。看在Peter的面子上。”  
Deadpool甚至都没有看到它过来。像一条闪电一样，Spiderman站在了他的前面，将他们的面具卷起来，然后靠近了他，他们的嘴唇之隔一英寸远。Peter可以感觉过于听到他的突然的吸气，然后他因惊喜而浑身僵硬，还有——  
Peter将他们的鼻子摩擦在了一起，然后向上射了一串蛛丝荡走了。  
他默数到五，然后在听到Deadpool的诅咒声“谁他妈发明的爱斯基摩式*接吻！”自己在半空中笑了起来。当然他公然的无视了他的心脏在他身体里因为Deadpool正在夜晚里咒骂的同样的原因而疯狂的跳动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *爱斯基摩人的接吻方式与众不同，他们仅仅彼此揉揉鼻子而已。只有当接吻对象的嗅觉器官相碰触后，他们的嘴唇才稍微张开一点。然后，爱斯基摩人深吸一口气，当嘴唇互相结合的时候再释放出空气。在尽情享受对方的气味后，互相用脸颊挤压对方的鼻子。（摘自百度知道）


	5. Pushing Limits（挑战极限）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这一章里，Wade和Peter终于认识到了他们之间的火花，Wade转向友好邻居蜘蛛侠寻求帮助来追求他室友。

Peter不知道那个Deadpool，世界上最臭名昭著的雇佣兵，会有这么居家的一面。  
而且是以一种非常奇怪的方式来表现。  
Wade在他整理学校档案时撕破了一小片纸都会不停的大惊小怪；他坚持每天都做早餐（Peter不知道他在一周内能足够体会到‘真正的加拿大式煎饼’的味道）。他每天都会问Peter和他住在一起好不好，他是不是麻烦他有点太多了，他是不是该减少外出因为他认为这会让Peter处于不健康的学习习惯。  
Peter真的很感激他所有的努力，但是他经常发现Wade在觉得他不会注意到的时候看着他，跟自己咕哝着——和他脑内的声音——关于Peter会不会离开，如果Peter尖叫该怎么办，他甚至和他一起住了一周，之类的话。  
年轻人决定直面他，一劳永逸的解决，关于他的自我厌恶。Wade真的非常热情，看起来也很喜欢他。当Peter因为他的笑话而大笑的时候他会看起来很惊喜，或者当Peter问他关于他的枪的问题时笑的嘴都快咧到耳根。又一次，当Peter跟Wade大声抱怨他老板的虐待时，后者安静下来，用空洞的声音说着。  
“会好起来的，你知道的，”他咕哝着，尽管自己都不相信他的话。  
Peter对他勉强露出一个笑容。“对……在最后，这也是我经常说的。”  
三天后，有消息说Jameson已经无限期的离开了这个国家，‘去度假了’，他说。号角日报还会由他亲自指定的助手，Peter的一个知道他如何被Jameson打击，遭受不公平待遇的好朋友继续运转下去。  
不知为何这一系列的事情没有让Peter惊喜。他只能猜测发生了什么，但是如果能让Jameson如此轻易的就逃跑了的一定是受到了的威胁。也许，是Deadpool干的。  
他给Wade发短信说他做了晚餐，正等着他回家一起吃。几分钟后，Wade通过他平常的出入通道（窗户）冲了进来，大喊着。“Honey！哥到家了！”  
Peter翻了个白眼，但是并不生气。他已经习惯了他收到的这些亲密的举动。他决定配合一下，打趣道。“我在厨房里，只穿了一条围裙，Wade。”  
他听到Wade就像一个快要饿死的人冲向他的最后一顿盛宴一样冲了进来。当雇佣兵进入视线时，他的脸上满是喜悦的不敢相信的神色，他的身体几乎散发着希望。Peter看到Wade看到他后脸沉下来时大笑起来，实际上，Peter并没有只穿一条围裙，他穿戴的很整齐。  
“骗你的，”Peter轻笑着，眨了眨眼。  
“哥会让你以后付出代价的，”Wade抱怨着，重重的坐在了他平常的位置上。“你知道在这个该死的制服里硬起来有多难吗？这就像初中生想要得到自由但是不行，而且这打破了他的梦还有——”  
“我不需要知道这个，”Peter咕哝着，感到脸上开始烧起来了，看向别的地方。他给自己制定了一条铁的规定永远不要在他是Spiderman的时候硬起来。  
幸运的是，Wade被食物分了心，开始调笑。他喋喋不休的说着他的监视和Spiderman。当Wade说他是个操蛋的挑逗者的时候Peter按耐住他的笑容。  
“——哥的意思是，这年头还有谁会用爱斯基摩式接吻？”他抱怨着，他吃了一半的玉米卷撒的到处都是。“这年头的孩子们都更加开放了！你呢，Peter，你怎么看？”  
“我……我不知道……”他咕哝着，惊讶于话题突然从Spiderman转向了他（当然也是Peter，但是对于Wade来说是两个完全不同的人）。他在回答之前彻底的咀嚼和吞咽了嘴里的食物。“我猜……我也喜欢爱斯基摩式接吻，这真的比那些可能走火的开——放要好，但是没什么感觉。对于我来说，我不介意开放一点，尽管……但是我这么久了从来没有过，所以……”  
“Well……”Wade的声音重新变成了戏弄调戏的语气。Peter对上了他的视线，脸又一次红了。  
“你干什么——？”  
Wade从他的位置上站了起来走向Peter，将他拉起来。一只手环上了Peter的腰，一根手指圈住他牛仔裤的腰带环，不断地将它一点点拉低。他的另一只手捏着他的下巴抬了起来，Wade听到Peter猛地吸了一口气，但是无视了它。  
他向前靠去，无视了Peter的嘴唇，然后他感觉到Wade灼热的呼吸喷洒在他暴露在外的脖子上。“想要改变它吗？”他低声说。“我不能保证我能不能控制的住，而且……这会成为一次亲热。”  
Peter只能哽咽着发出一声非常明智的“uh”。他的头转了过来，温暖蔓延上他的脸颊，脖颈，胸膛，不断地向下身蔓延。Wade一定知道他在做什么，因为他在他动脉柔软的肉上印上了一个细微的吻，令Peter发出了一声轻柔的呻吟。  
有人敲起了门，他们惊讶的跳开来。而敲门声没有停下，Wade诅咒着，开开了门，吓走了一些只是不给糖果就捣乱的熊孩子，走了回来。Peter退回到他的卧室，手紧紧的捂着嘴，心脏在胸腔里疯狂的跳动。Wade的嘴唇接触到的地方感觉像是火烧起来了一般，Wade下半夜没有再打扰他，幸亏如此。Peter迷迷糊糊的睡着了，忘记了抵抗睡意。

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

Deadpool叹着气——一声一反常态的深沉的叹息。“哦，Spidey……哥觉得哥坠入了爱河。”  
旁边穿着红蓝紧身衣的人被他正在吃的墨西哥玉米卷给噎到了。  
Deadpool在他一次休息的时候抓到了他，Spiderman对这家伙心情不错，所以他让雇佣兵给他们从最喜欢的墨西哥玉米卷站里买了墨西哥玉米卷，坐在离奥氏工业不远处的一栋建筑的楼顶上。雇佣兵觉得最好如实告诉Spiderman他觉得他自己爱上了他的室友。  
“首先，”Peter说，他的面具和Wade一样卷到鼻子上来吃东西。好在他的下巴和嘴巴周围没有明显的特征；否则，Wade要是认出了Peter就是Spiderman一定会变成地狱。“你们才成室友多久？”  
“两个半星期！”Deadpool愤愤不平的说着，好像他已经知道了他的观点已经觉得它很荒谬。“跟上时代，Spidey！还有人偶然相见之后就结婚了呢！”  
“他们在一起的时间也比别人短——”  
“这不是重点！”雇佣兵呻吟着，向后倒下，他的背狠狠的撞在屋顶，发出重重的一声。“Peter真的……啊，Spidey，你应该听听他的呻吟——”  
“这太不合适了——”  
“但是他真的那么可爱，那么关怀，那么体贴，他甚至会因为哥的笑话发笑！”他撅着嘴。“哥的意思是，Cable和Presbot还有Weas偶尔也会因为哥的笑话发笑，你，也是！但是Peter会问哥，哥的枪，哥的笑话，还有……”他停了下来，听上去气喘吁吁。“哥该做什么？”  
Spiderman站了起来，然后把他们的垃圾揉成一团扔向Wade，他轻松的躲开了，让它从建筑的边缘落了下去。他不需要看就知道Wade愚蠢的投掷会正中垃圾箱。那是他的技术。“听着，我不是个情感咨询师；我真的不知道该怎么做——”  
“你觉得哥应该试着去摸他吗？”  
“什——不行！”  
“继续哥剩下的事怎么样——”  
“停，停，停！”他几乎在乞求。他在Wade能够看到脸红爬上他的脸颊和脖子之前匆忙拉下他的面具。“听着，无论你做什么，别催他。”  
Wade看着他，好像在他头上点了个灯泡，“你……你觉得他也有这种感觉吗？”  
“什么？！”  
“想想！”雇佣兵拍了拍他的脚，开始来回踱步，摇头晃脑的。“这说的通！不然他不用那么震惊，不然他不会呻吟！他把我推开了，而且——”  
“不要抱有这么大的希望，Deadpool，”他哼了一声，显然对在Wade身边没有戴面具作为Peter的时候是那么无助而恼火。  
雇佣兵打量着他，然后咧嘴而笑。“为什么，Spidey！哥不知道哥伤害了你的感情。”  
Peter的眉毛皱在了一起。“你在说什么——什么——不！”  
“啊——Spidey吃醋了！”Deadpool围着他跳着愚蠢的舞，困住了年轻人。“不是吗？你想要哥？噢噢噢噢，你要去跟Peter为这个对峙吗？就像那些总是尖叫扇巴掌和哭的墨西哥肥皂剧吗？噢噢噢噢，哥喜欢！哥能在拍的时候穿裙子吗——”  
“好吧！”Spiderman爆发了，愤怒的举起了手臂。“我会帮你追Peter的！”  
“YESSSSSS！”大个的男人怀抱住他，从地上提了起来，带进一个骨头都要碎掉的怀抱。Spiderman试图蠕动着逃脱，几乎窒息，而他没有Wade那么快的愈合因子，如果断了肋骨那么在他荡回家的时候简直就是地狱。雇佣兵仁慈的把他放了下来，Peter深呼吸的时候肋骨有点疼，但是几分钟后就好了。他意识到从他的脚接触到地面以来就一直在说着。  
“——十二朵花够吗？哦天哪，哥什么歌都不知道怎么给他唱！”他哀嚎着。“哦，天哪，哥需要一支乐队！一支墨西哥流浪艺人乐队，每个人都带着Deadpool的面具和八字胡！啊，对，那一定超级棒！”  
“……你在说什么？”他问道，非常疑惑。  
“Spidey，跟上哥！哥需要浪漫的氛围！拿石子扔窗户会像个恶作剧！”  
“……你们住在一起，”他强调。“别那么做，就像，破坏气氛？！另外，你们会在家里碰到对方，为什么不在那之后给他个惊喜？！”  
从那个大个的男人哪儿真的传出了一声非常低的绝望的呻吟。“浪漫不死，我也一样！”  
“这两者没有关系。”  
“Romance et moi sommes un*，”Deadpool怒吼。Peter奇怪的看着他，这一定是很长时间，因为雇佣兵开始不舒服的蠕动。“你能别这样了吗？！你表现的就像见了鬼似的。”（*法语，浪漫和我是一体）  
“我从来都不知道你会说双语，”Spiderman沉思着说，印象深刻。  
Deadpool笑了起来。“Baby-boy，哥会说的语言多着呢”他暗自笑了笑。“就像其他的……”  
“什么？”  
“哦，没什么。”在Peter能组织出有逻辑的回复之前，Deadpool猛地拉着他穿过了房顶，朝着他觉得是他们公寓的方向而去。“来吧，让我们来制定出计划来！老天，我希望Peter不在家，我最好先确定一下。”他从他数不清的口袋里拿出了他的手机，输入了一个数字，因为Peter就在快速拨号键上。  
Spiderman躲进了旁边一栋废弃的建筑里，原谅他得先做个‘看到Wade房里混乱场景的精神准备’。他及时让处境‘安全’了——他的电话开始响了。Peter拿出了他的手机，看着Wade不知如何设置到来电提醒的照片，而Peter懒得去换掉。  
他捏了捏鼻梁，叹了口气。这下有比他想象的更多的事要做了。


	6. On Thin Ice（如履薄冰）

Deadpool还在继续给他打着电话。Peter的心脏在胸腔里不断打着鼓。他掀开了他的面罩，做了三个深呼吸来冷静下来。然后接听。  
“喂？”他咕哝着，假装疲劳和痛苦的音调。该死，他该去做个演员。“Mmm，谁……？”  
“Petey-boy，你还好吗？”电话里传出的声音带上了担忧的色彩。“你在哪儿？”  
“Wade，是你吗？我在奥氏公司加班……”他咕哝着。“好想睡觉……没有咖啡……”  
“该死，baby-boy，要我去接你吗？我真怀疑Osborn专顾懒人工作，就算你是个实习生还是他童年时的玩伴他还要你加班。”Peter感觉他的胸口有点胀。Wade是真的关心。“我离那儿很近，真的，它看起来真的很闪亮。想要我在大门来接你还是你在的那一层？还有，我会带着Spidey和我一起过来，我很确定他不会介意带着我们荡回家——”  
他突然打了个哈欠——这个，这一次，不是演戏。“不，不，这样就行了……我一个小时之内就回家，我猜……不用等我了，好吗？我不回来吃晚餐了……”  
“你确定？”  
“对……谢谢你的关心。”  
Deadpool因此笑了出来。“拜托，baby-boy，我不想我们在做些色情事的时候在我身上睡着了。”  
“那会让它更色情的，”他虚弱的笑着。“我得挂了。早上再见，可能；我想我会在大门前昏过去。”  
“那注意安全，babe，或者我来帮你注意。”Wade发出了一声大声的恶心的亲吻的声音，然后挂断了电话。  
Peter盯着他的电话，感到了轻微的恐怖感。这不是……在和Wade调情吗？他大声咳嗽了几声，把电话放了回去，顺着他的脊柱一阵颤抖。不是被Wade恶心到了，远不是这个，真的。而是他很厌恶展现对那个人的兴趣——那种仅仅两个半星期前Peter发誓不该存在的兴趣——惊讶于没有尽头。  
他靠在墙上，无视了它满是灰尘和小便味道的事实，试图去判断他是不是那样喜欢Wade。该死，他甚至不知道他那种“荡”！  
‘看在上帝的份上，要给他个喜剧黄金。’他暗自想着。他摇了摇头，好像这样就能将这些想法从他的脑海中移走，而正在此时一个高大的人影破窗而入，翻滚着进来。Deadpool站了起来，看起来因为某些原因而高兴，但是他几乎立刻就做了个鬼脸，夸张的捏住了他的鼻子。  
“Ugh！Spidey，当你说你想去为哥的狗窝‘做精神准备’的时候，哥没有想到你会边尿尿边准备！”他吹着口哨，后退着。“伙计，这儿臭死了！”  
“白痴，我才没有尿尿，”他盯着他，对Deadpool很恼火，即使他还在嘲笑着自己因为对感情的困扰而退远了几步。他将面罩又扯下来，叹了口气。“所以呢？Peter在家吗？”  
“哥的baby-boy在加班，你能相信吗？”这本该是不可能的，但是一个像Wade这样的大男人做出了给孩子看的演技夸张的迪士尼公主那样晕倒的动作。“他那超可爱的屁股肯定坐疼了——哦不！在他回家之后哥一定要给他好好按摩下它，哥——”  
“我不觉得Peter会很喜欢，”他强调着每一个单词，从墙上撑起来，推着Deadpool往窗户哪儿走。“快点，快点，我们时间不多了。”  
“哦哦哦，Spidey，别停！”雇佣兵又一次做出晕倒的动作，Spiderman不得不用上他的超级力量才能撑住他。“再推一下，求你了！”  
“你知道的，如果你还像这样做，Peter会不高兴的，”他沉思着，Deadpool立马就从他的怀里跳了出来，拍打着他的制服就好像Peter在上面留下了病菌。  
“Ugh！Spidey，别做第三者！”他咆哮着，将手叉在腰上。“哥忠诚于Peter，所以别妨碍我们！”  
“好吧，我现在正在面具下翻白眼。”他说，明白的很清楚对方看不到。“现在走吧，带路，在Peter回家之前。”  
“收到！”雇佣兵翻出了窗子——落到了巷子里，没有任何犹豫。  
Peter叹了口气，跟上了他，动作优雅多了。举个例子，他四肢着地的时候只发出了很小的落地声，而Deadpool得重新接上他脱臼的肩膀。  
“你永远都不会停止这么做吗？”他怒气冲冲的说着，声音在他们站着的小巷里不详的回荡，Deadpool在甩着他的肩膀看接好了没有。  
“Hm？不，这很有趣！”他辩解着，笑着然后像某种推进器一样拿他的手臂甩圈。“看到了吗？”  
“Peter不会让你做这些自残的行为的。”他叉起了腰，试图表现的有权威一点。  
Deadpool只是呻吟着。“哦，你怎么知道？你看起来像是很了解Peter——”  
“我了解Peter的比你多，没错！”  
“——但是你没见过他头发蓬乱，下巴搁在他怀里抱着的枕头上，他的背暴露在灯光下，他的Spidey内裤挂的有点太低了，但是还不够我喜欢的那种程度，他的毯子盖在腿上，还有——”Deadpool像是在做梦一样叹了口气。“伙计，哥硬的厉害。”  
Peter感觉血液立刻冲上了他的脸颊和脖子。他沉默了一下，忙着回忆着Wade一定看到了，想过，感觉过的场景，当他这么看他的时候，他的沉默显然让雇佣兵不安起来。“哟，Spidey，怎么了？”  
“没——没什么。”  
“是Peter穿着Spidey内裤的场景让你勃起了吗？”他暗示性的在面罩下扬起了眉毛（Wade是怎么能带着面具还能表现的这么清楚的，他永远都不会知道）。  
“什么——不！”他咆哮着。“跳过这个话题！”  
“好吧，好吧！真难伺候！”他喘了口气。Wade叉起了腰。“但是！哥不能像你那样从一座楼荡到另一座楼。”  
Peter可以感觉到他面具下整张脸的红晕突然逐渐传开。“你在暗示我想的那个暗示吗？”

————————————————————————————————————  
实际上，Wade就是在暗示他在暗示他在暗示的。  
“Woooooooooooooooohoooooooooo！”Deadpool嚎叫着，腿缠在Peter身上，一条手臂搁在他肩膀上，另一条手握成拳头在空中挥舞。“这是哥生命中最好的一——天！”  
“你能别喊了吗？”Spiderman大喊着，勉强的从一座建筑上拐了个弯。  
那个雇佣兵，几乎比他高了十英寸，明显的比他大个儿和壮实一些的雇佣兵，正躬身趴在他身上就像个两倍大的厚重的斗篷。对着行人喊着在纽约城里荡来荡去的感觉有多么好。尽管他看起来有点不必要的沉浸于自我，在这个时间有点太不合适了，一点都没有他会阻碍到Spiderman的想法。当然，Spiderman有着超级力量，让他能支撑着Wade趴在他背上（感谢上帝），但是这不意味着物理定律会因为他们的意识而改变。惯性经常会将他们从他习惯了的距离推近或拉远，但是他克服了。他可以看到他们公寓的房顶了。  
“Whoooaaaa，这儿，有力的蜘蛛骏马！”Wade像个统治者那样带上他的面具，他感觉他扎进蜘蛛制服里的面具被扯松了。  
他尖叫着，滚在一起落在了楼顶。他的双手不用再忙着射出蛛丝来稳住他们俩，他又一次用力拉下了他的面罩。“管好你自己！”他大叫着。  
“Whoooaaaa，冷静！”Wade快速爬了起来，双手高举。“Spidey，放松——”  
“你差点把我的面具摘掉了！”他怒吼着，但是他并没有生气。他很惊慌。而现在他正艰难的用嘴呼吸，很明显。  
“Spidey，放松，哥很抱歉，哥不是故意——”雇佣兵向他伸出手。“瞧，没有发生意外，另外，就算哥看到了你的脸（可能超他妈的可爱，百分百会爆炸的神魂颠倒），哥保证哥永远不会把你的真实身份泄露给任何人，就算面对死亡；这实际上没什么用，真的，我已经不死很久了，但是嘿，可能只有个几分钟但是至少哥能再见死亡一面，意味着这是一个好日子因为我们能一起喝杯茶，交换几个吻和其他的什么，还有——”  
“好了，好了，我知道了，”Peter大口吸着气，试图让自己更平静一点。他试着想了一下和死亡接吻和喝茶。“但是相信我，你不会喜欢看到这张面具下的脸的。”  
为此，Deadpool笑了起来。“报应。”  
出乎所有可能出现的反应，Peter没有预料到这个反应。“什么？”  
“哥从你那儿偷了点来成为友好邻居雇佣兵，而你从哥这儿偷了点在面具底下不像个样。”  
“你在——”  
“我们一起吃饭东西的时候你看到了哥的疤，不是吗？”他问道，突然严肃起来。Peter不知道除了点头他还能怎么反应。Deadpool因此叹了口气。“对，好吧，哥希望面具上面一些会好一点，但是不是。”  
“Deadp——”  
“没关系，Spidey，哥很好。”雇佣兵耸了耸肩，从房顶边缘下去，很快爬上了几乎看不见的立足点，Peter不禁怀疑他这么做了多少年。这些立足点能让他很轻松的进入他们公寓的窗户。  
Spiderman跟着他，比Deadpool慢多了。那些立足点看起来真的很小，移动多了一寸都会让他将扶手抓的紧一点来保持平衡。经过了心惊胆战的十分钟，他终于两只脚都站到了窗台上，感激的荡进了了熟悉的客厅。他假装四处张望，“Huh，我很惊讶这里居然不是垃圾堆。”  
“Peter打扫过了，所以哥觉得也许是时候抛弃‘披萨斜塔*’了（对话框：Ehe，看到我在这儿吗，Spidey？）然后收拾了一下。”Deadpool耸了耸肩，示意了一下厨房。“想要狼吞虎咽点什么吗？”（*Leaning Tower of Pizza）  
“不，我很饱。”  
“为哥再吃点嘛！”  
当Wade将手伸进冰箱拿啤酒和冷披萨的时候，Peter忍不住恼火的抽搐了一下。他感到了穿着制服和面具在他家里的奇怪的局促感。他不能看起来他过于熟悉东西都在哪儿，或者有些东西是怎么用的，这让他每一步都上千倍的注意。不论如何，他必须得做一个陌生人应该做的——他得问问题。  
“桌子上这些刻下来的名字是什么？”  
“Hm？”Wade的脑袋从厨房门口冒了出来，面具卷了起来，嘴里叼着一片披萨。“Owrh，那个啊。”他咽下了一口，拿起了剩下的部分。“Well，Spidey，那些是我的情人们。”  
Peter哼了一声掩饰胸口明白无误的嫉妒的刺痛。“你在开玩笑吧，你有这么多情人？”  
“哥碰巧带着面具都很迷人——”  
“我以为你只会到处乱搞*然后就完了。”（*fuck around）  
Deadpool只是盯着他，他怀疑他是不是说的太过了。他开始后悔了——立刻，在雇佣兵开启杀戮模式之前。“我——我很抱歉，我——”  
“你丢下了F-炸弹，”他打断了他，声音里充满敬畏。  
Peter感觉一块砖头粉碎了他的想法。“Um……什么？”  
“Spiderman骂人了！”Deadpool夸张的喘息着，到处挥舞着手臂。“这个世界会发生什么？！我的偶像！Nooooooooooooooooo！”  
Peter几乎就要说出一些不太有礼貌的反驳了，然而他听到了一声熟悉的弹簧的声音。看他的表情，Wade也听到了。他意识到这非常严重。  
Peter看到Wade丢掉了披萨，全速向他跑来，朝他大叫着躲开，没有看到他的背后，他也意识到了都发生了什么，本能的采取了行动，抬起了手。甚至当体格较大的男人将他推倒到地面倒在一片狼藉的地板的时候，Peter仍然抓着从Wade的藏在架子顶端啤酒罐之间的反盗贼安全系统的弩中射出的箭。  
Deadpool的手都覆盖在他身上——Peter费了很大的劲才忍住不发出声音，他声音里的恐惧会背叛他。“我很抱歉，我想我挥手的时候触发了它，oh God…….你还好吗？Oh God，告诉我你还好！那是血吗？哦，那是我的影子……操！”  
“我还好，”他终于能憋出这句话，然后给他看着他手中抓着的箭。“看到了吗？我真的很好；现在能够请你，呃……拿开你的手了吗？”  
雇佣兵只是盯着他，将箭头握进了拳头。他没有拿开他的手，Spiderman可以发誓他几乎可以听到声音们在他的脑袋里争论着。很短暂，因为他动了，可能以及决定挪开；Deadpool的一只手移上了他的喉咙，另一只拿着箭头的手放下了。  
“即使是你的蜘蛛感应也不能感觉到这个，”Deadpool低声咆哮着说，他们的鼻子只隔了一英寸远。他的手握得更紧了，Peter喘着气发出一声受扼的叫喊。“告诉我你他妈到底隐瞒了什么。”  
这很糟糕。这非常，非常糟糕。


	7. Late Night Cuddles（深夜的拥抱）

沉重的沉默落在他们两人之间，但是不是完全的寂静。Deadpool发出咕噜声，变得更不耐烦，手在Spider-Man的气管上捏的更紧，Spider-Man窒息地吐出了半个单词，试图回忆起如何运用他的超级力量来撬开Deadpool的手指。  
“你是谁，”Deadpool质问着，“还有你怎么知道我最秘密的反盗贼系统的？”  
他要死了吗，Peter想着，他最后至少应该告诉Deadpool他是谁。  
“……Peter！”他最终窒息地说出了，Deadpool的手指惊讶的放松了。Peter趁这时成功了，爬离了他，咳嗽着，按摩着他疼痛的脖子。雇佣兵看着他，说不出话，手臂垂在两侧。  
“Peter……邀请你来过？”尽管带着面具，Peter可以看到Deadpool警觉的看着他。或者是他的大脑过于缺氧，他的思维正游曳与超现实之间。他试着摇了摇头，但是他斗眼了，他只能靠着他猜是沙发的东西，试着理清了这个世界。但是有一件事很清楚：他没有被认为Spider-Man是Peter Parker。  
内疚扭曲了他的内脏，那种形状连柔术演员的都会自豪。但是他决定撒下这个谎。“对……对，他带我来过。”  
“Jesus，Spidey，你应该早点告诉哥。”有什么东西移动着，然后他感觉到了身边身体的体温。几根手指轻轻的触碰上了他的喉咙，不具威胁。Peter看着Deadpool，试着打量他的表情，因为雇佣兵正一反常态的沉默。“我很抱歉，”他最终说道。  
“没关系……”Peter喃喃着，咳嗽着。Deadpool去了厨房给他倒了一杯水，他将面具掀到鼻子上，慢慢的大口喝着，试着放松他的喉咙。他放下了玻璃杯，向后靠去。他感觉Deadpool的指尖接触到了他的喉咙，尽管这个接触很轻，他因为这个接触跳了起来，过度反应着。当他几秒钟后聚集起意识，他正从天花板上看着雇佣兵，双手双脚都死命的粘在天花板上。  
“我……抱——抱歉，我……”Wade看起来要揉碎他自己了。Peter感觉就像他刚刚咽下了一个重负。  
“不，不，不，Deadpool！”他修正，或者至少试图修正，从天花板上跳了下来，像一只猫一样脚轻盈的着地。他将面具拉下来。“抱歉，这……我只是——”  
“紧张，我知道，你有理由紧张。”他笑着。空洞的笑声。Peter内心畏缩了一下，这声音充满了整个房间。Wade向前靠去，将手肘搁在膝盖上。“嘿，我很抱歉……”  
“我……”他不能再这么做下去了。他得离开了。“我得走了。”  
Peter看到Deadpool僵硬了一下的时候意识到这是件错事。他的视线从他身上落到了他屁股上的枪套。体内有什么刺痛着。这不是他平常的蜘蛛感应，这是他的内脏。它难受的绞紧了。  
“那么，改天见，”Deadpool面无表情，还是没有看他。  
“Deadpool，我很——”  
“没关系。”雇佣兵打断了他的道歉。“我没事。”  
Peter不这么感觉。“我明天会过来，可以吗？我会……我会从塔可钟*买点我们俩的晚餐，也给Peter。我请客。”（*世界上规模最大的提供墨西哥式食品的连锁餐饮品牌）  
这一次，Deadpool抬头看着他，即使带着面具也明显的困惑着。“你不需要——”  
“我想，”他强调。“我想。好吗？”  
“但是——”  
“明天见。我会来的。”这一次他轻轻拍了拍Deadpool的头。年长者在他的位置上僵硬了。一个想法悄悄进入他的大脑，也许这是因为Wade渴望得到爱——这是因为他缺少它，在他的整个生命里。Peter在脑海中记下了，然后走向窗户。“还有，嘿。”  
“Y-yes？”  
Peter转过头，Wade正吃惊的盯着他，不敢相信的。他在面具下微笑起来。  
“睡个好觉。”  
三秒之后，Deadpool看起来摆脱掉了他的惊讶，因为他发出了一声轻笑。“你也是，Spidey。”  
手轻轻的挥了挥，Peter离开了。

——————————————————

四十分钟后他到了前门，打着哈欠，有一点喘气。他感到疲劳和困倦，他的肩膀也因为在荡过城市的时候扛着人而疼痛。他呻吟着打开了门锁，拖出一声抱怨“Waaaade，我到——家了”。  
但是他的蜘蛛感应又一次刺痛了，他快速走进去。他打开了们，迎接他的是一片黑暗。这本身就很奇怪，因为即使Wade出了门，他总会在房里留至少留一盏灯亮着。而且这里有一种奇怪的，铁锈的味道弥漫着。  
恐慌扎根下来，Peter或多或少的靠近墙走，试着找到灯的开关。当他找到的时候，他告诉自己要保持冷静，然后打开了开关。  
他所害怕的实现了。  
Wade躺在沙发上，手里握着一把枪。血从他的头上流出来，落到沙发上。他的面具推到了鼻子上，大张着嘴。  
Peter感觉到了对新鲜空气强烈的需求，他突然感到缺氧。他干呕着，咳嗽着，捂住了鼻子，强迫自己用嘴呼吸。是他的原因导致他做了这些吗？他的眼睛湿润了。不……不要再一次。  
面孔在他的脑海中划过——他的Ben叔，大口吸着气，尝试止住枪伤的血，但是失败了；Gwen的父亲，浪费了他最后一口气看着义警露出真面目，让他发誓为了Gwen他会不让她参与他的英雄事业；Gwen她自己，她美丽的脸因纯粹的恐惧而扭曲，她的身体在他的网能够到她的前一秒撞在地上，即使冰冷而破碎，就如他对她的父亲的保证那样破碎，但她还是那么美丽——所有的死亡都是因为他所做的事。  
而现在……现在轮到Wade了。  
他试图压制住他的感情，足够让他穿过房间，将他的手放在Wade的肩膀上。他可以听到他自己哽咽的轻声说出破碎的“Wade”，告诉他醒过来，该死，他不是有那个该死的治愈因子吗？他摇了摇他的肩膀，轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，隔着他的制服触碰到他的胸膛，踢开了那把枪。  
他为什么不醒过来？  
“拜托……”他喃喃着，感觉眼里充满了泪水，内疚让他更加痛苦了。如果Wade没有那个治愈因子怎么办？他已经成为过别人的死因了，而这一个只是因为他没能正确的回复。“Wade，Wade，拜托，求求你……”  
他听到了一声小声的呻吟，Peter向下看到Wade慢慢的闭上了他的嘴，他的脸扭曲着，就好像他嘴里尝到了什么不好的东西。“操……再给我五分钟，妈……”他喃喃着，手臂环上了Peter的腰，像抱着一个枕头那样。  
他甚至没有让他移开手。他只是为他活过来而高兴。  
“Hey，tiger，”他轻轻的笑着，闭上了眼睛。流下了一滴眼泪，他匆匆抹掉了。他很确定他现在脸正红着。“我不是你妈妈。”  
“Pete？”Wade抬起头看到他，然后匆忙放开了他，结结巴巴的说着。“O-oh，oh，该死。呃……抱歉，我，呃…..”他呻吟着，揉了揉后颈，Peter清了清喉咙，让脸上的红晕逐渐消失。  
“Wade，你还好吗？”  
“Yeah，yeah，只是有点头疼——”  
“不，我……我的意思是…..”他咬住了他的嘴唇，突然一时说不出话来。过了几秒，Wade终于抬起头看着他。他一定意识到了Peter偶然撞见了他的死亡，他发出了嘶嘶声。  
“Oh God……我很抱歉，我不是……我很抱歉你得看到——”  
“我在想……有很糟糕的事发生了……”这一次他无法控制住了。他抹掉另一滴眼泪，清了清喉咙。他这么，这么，这么累，但是他想要答案。  
Wade看起来看到他哭的样子慌乱了起来。“嘿——嘿，现在别哭，baby-boy……”  
“但是你……我回家看到你死了……”他喃喃着，抬头看着他，突然间害怕起来。那种焦虑，那种错误造成了某人死亡的不安感，威胁压倒了他，推着他跪了下来。“如果不是……因为你的治愈因子，我……我不知道……”  
雇佣兵只是看着，他的喃喃和表情明显的表现了他矛盾的感情。最终，他向前靠，将Peter拉到他的大腿上。“来。”  
“Wade……？”  
“嘘。”  
Wade的手臂又一次环上了他，Peter现在才意识到他多么容易就能适应它们。一只带着手套的手抚摸着他的头发，让他冷静下来。年轻人只是叹了口气，慢慢的他的颤抖和轻声的哽咽减弱成了轻松的呼吸。后来Peter抬头看着Wade，告诉他已经没事了，雇佣兵没有放开他，只是将他抱得更紧了一些，一小声“hmm”在他胸膛里轰隆着。  
Peter由着他，在筋疲力尽的一天后渴求着温暖和安慰。他觉得Wade也是一样的累。如果他能够冷静下来待在这里，他就能好好的在他读书或者看电视的时候有Wade紧抱着他。那会很好。  
“我还得洗掉血迹，你知道的，”Wade打破了沉默，像这样待了半个小时之后。Peter抬头看着他，他看到在他脸上挂着局促的笑容。  
他只能傻笑着。“我喜欢这样。我们在这样待半个小时好吗？”  
“但是…….那些血……”  
“它们怎么了？”  
“它们没有让你感到难受吗？”  
“Well，有。”Peter做了个鬼脸，轻笑着。“但是我太累——了”  
Wade笑了起来。“如果我不把你放到你床上去，我们现在就能在这儿睡着。”  
“说实话，我不介意。”Peter惊讶于听到他的声音这么真诚，知道他自己真的不介意趴在Wade身上睡过去，即使对方覆盖着干了的血液。  
雇佣兵看起来真的很震惊，但是当Peter没有试图改变主意的时候，他只是微笑着，在沙发上躺了下来，这样他们都能侧着身躺着了，面对面。Peter将Wade的手臂作为了一个临时的枕头，双臂弯曲在他们的胸膛之间，在他闭上眼睛之前，心满意足的叹了口气。Wade用他空闲的那只手摘下了他鼻子上的眼镜，懒洋洋的覆盖在他的身体上。  
“Peter？”  
“Hmn……？”  
“你真可爱。”  
“不要让我改变主意是不是应该和你睡在沙发上，Wade。”他调笑道，而年长者只是轻轻笑了笑。  
“好吧，好吧，好……”Wade又嗡嗡了几分钟，然后他又说了起来。“等等，所以你的意思是你也会和我一起睡在床上？”  
Peter的大脑太迟缓了，以致都说不出一句俏皮话来。“当这个需求出现的时候，当然。”  
“什么时候会？”  
“Well，我们的找出来，不是吗？”  
Wade停了几秒钟没有回答，然后Peter只能听到一声轻柔的“对，我们会的”，他感觉到Wade将他拉近了一点，将脸依偎进他蓬乱的头发。  
Peter打了个哈欠，只有时间说一声闷闷的“晚安”，就睡着了。  
他一定会梦到他听到的那声轻柔的“晚安，Peter”，伴随着感觉在他额头上印上一个轻柔的吻。对……他一定会。依偎当他第二天醒来的时候他仍贴着Wade，正平静的打着鼾，手臂紧紧的环绕着，他想这个动作在他们的情况中一定是即合适又荒谬的。  
无论如何，他驳回了这个想法到他仍然困倦的大脑，然后向雇佣兵依偎的更紧了，决定再睡几个小时温暖的睡眠，他很久很久都没有拥有过的那种睡眠。


	8. Itsy Bitsy Spider（可爱的小蜘蛛）

自那一晚之后，他们俩的关系明显的不同了。Peter模糊的记得第二天他们醒来后，他们的接触更加频繁了（但是没有超过两个住在一起的男子气概的男人适当的范围！哈！哈！）。他们每天早上日常Wade会揉乱Peter的头发，不管醒着还是睡着，而Peter会打在他的肩膀上。当他们回到家看黄金女郎的重播，他们会一起坐在沙发上。Wade会把一条腿搁在桌上，仅仅只穿着一条运动裤和一件汗衫（因为他已经相信Peter不介意他的伤疤了），Peter会侧躺着，脑袋搁在Wade肚子上，一起咀嚼着一碗又一碗的爆米花。  
作为Spider-Man的时候，他也会经常碰到雇佣兵。经过了好几个晚上的组队后他已经开始被他接受了。这让Wade极其开心。（“别告诉Peter，但是哥现在超想亲亲你。”“请别这样。”），然后好几个晚上延伸到了几个星期，尽管作为戴面罩的义警，Peter也和雇佣兵相处的十分自在了。对此，Wade在98%的时间里都做出了他最好的行为（剩下的2%的时间他和Peter会有可笑的争斗，包括在凌晨3点整个该死的城市因为Peter不知不觉的吃掉了最后一个玉米饼），而且，感谢Spider-Man的‘不杀’议程，让Wade不情愿在千钧一发的时刻用肉搏战的技能。  
当离Peter的期末考试越来越近的时候，他不再做义警的工作而是在回家之前去图书馆和最近的星巴克。他有时也给Wade带点咖啡（他注意到Wade总是喝黑咖啡，而且几乎是滚烫的）。如果Wade出门了，他会抛开他所有的事出去巡逻几个小时。他期盼着另一场或者两场战斗，但是他强迫自己回家学习。也是为了展现给Wade，不，Peter Parker没有过着双重生活，绝对没有任何理由怀疑他是一个在纽约城里穿着紧身衣用蛛丝巡回的带着面具的义警。  
有时候，然而，Peter发现他自己想要向Wade坦白他的真实身份，他昨晚出去的时候就这么想过了。他只是等着一个完美的时机来插话说出这个小而重要的真相。他不知道Wade能不能接受。他希望他能很好的接受。  
让Peter松了口气而恼怒的是，Wade被别的东西分了心。  
“所以，Petey，”他说，一塑料袋墨西哥卷放在他在两张床之间的桌上。Peter弓着身子趴在Wade给他买的桌上，堆满了了关于生物和化学的书，Wade生动形象的描述它为，‘书呆子的鬼东西把汤不热科学的一面逼疯了’。Peter从他从图书馆里借来的有关亚马逊本地不同蜘蛛种类的厚重的大部头里抬起头来（当检查出来的时候Peter讽刺的哼了一声，让那个图书管理员懊恼）。  
Wade自己正趴在床上，读着看起来是三本漫画书。Peter皱了皱眉。他大扫除的时候他把这些藏在哪里了？还有为什么他没有分享过？一点都不厚道。  
“什么？”  
“你觉得哥屁股看起来很大吗？”  
Peter笑着摇了摇头，甚至都懒得看他。“你听起来像是个青春期的少女。你问这个做什么？”  
“为了知道你喜不喜欢大屁股。”  
“什么？！为什么？！”  
“因为如果你喜欢大屁股，那你就不能撒谎了~”他开始唱了起来，Peter哼了一声随他去了。  
过了几分钟，他重新开始了一个话题。  
“你最喜欢什么颜色？”他认真的问道，抬起头看着他，面具卷到了鼻子上。无论何时Peter看到Wade的伤疤时都没有退缩过，尽管他也没有打听过它们的来历。他觉得他会慢慢告诉他的。  
Peter将鼻梁上的眼镜往上推了推，将手肘放在他正在看的那一页上，试图估计出问这个问题做什么。Wade只是转过头看着他，十分的认真，即使他正晃着腿卷动着不存在的头发。  
“为什么？”他最后问，没能控制住他开心的笑容。  
“这样哥就能涂哥的指甲了，咄。”尽管带着面具，Wade也成功表现出了他正在翻白眼。‘Spidey可以从他那儿学到不少把戏，’他想着。“这是一个惊喜。”  
“Erm……”他紧张的搓了几下脖子。“红色。”  
“啊，所以你喜欢红色？”Wade傻笑着，从他的床上跳到了Peter床上，让他们俩都弹了起来（Peter自己也是）嘎吱嘎吱的抗议。这个大男人现在正坐在他身后的床边，盘着腿。  
“对，对，是的。”他深吸了一口气，转身回到他正在读的书，试图不要太被Wade喷洒在他后颈上的呼吸分心。“我——我要回去学习了——”  
“去他的学习，你看起来很累，baby-boy。”他感觉到，听到他轻笑着。“对话框们告诉哥你的肩膀和肌肉都很紧张。你锻炼过吗？哥从来没见过你锻炼。还有，哥看到你时不时的用一个滑板。你玩儿跑酷*吗？Peter Paekour？嘿，这是个双关！”（*parkour）  
Peter忍不住笑了起来，整张脸都转了过去。“我只是有点累，Wade。”他眨了眨眼。“你要睡在我床上吗？那我就睡你床上了。”  
“哦哦哦，不行。”Wade噘着嘴，把Peter拉到床上。“你违反了规矩。‘Wade可以睡在任意一张床上但是Peter只能睡在他自己那张。’”  
“胡扯，没有这种规矩！”  
“哥定下了，大概五秒钟之前。第11条规矩。”  
“你骗人！”Peter尖叫着倒在更大个的男人的身上。他抬起头看着他，而Wade低着头看着他，然后他们俩一起笑了。Peter可以感觉到Wade笑的时候胸腔内深处的轰隆声。它感觉很温暖。  
“这样再待一会，好吗？”Wade咕哝着，开始抚摸起了他的头发。Peter取下了他的眼镜，叹息着闭上了眼睛。  
“好……”  
他哼着平静的曲调，Peter打了个哈欠，几乎睡着。“Wade，停下……”  
“为什么？”  
“我还要学习，你个混蛋。”他笑了起来，试图起来，但是Wade的手臂重重的环住他的腰。他甚至都不记得之前它们缠在他的身上。他现在真的和雇佣兵相处的很自在吗？“放开我！”  
“你有一瞬间真的很强，”Wade笑着。“White告诉哥是因为跑酷。Yellow说你是个芭蕾舞女演员。”  
“为什么我是个芭蕾舞女演员？！”  
Wade将头偏到一边，然后耸了耸肩。“他说你穿芭蕾舞短裙看起来很好看。更别提你真的在一些我们的AU里是男芭蕾舞演员，哥是个拉风的hip-hop舞者，然后我们做超甜美的爱——”  
“好了，够了。”Peter受够了。他用了一点他的超级力量来回到他书桌前的椅子，不管Wade的坚持和哀嚎和想抓住他的手。“我在我学习完之前都不会回头的，Wade。”  
沉默降临在他们之间，但是Peter即使想也集中不了精力。有什么其他的东西在他的身体中刺痛。在半个小时在位置上坐立不安后，他最终掉过头去。“Wade，如果你的眼睛又黏在我屁股上，我真的会去拆了你所有准备炸的煎饼——”  
他停下了，惊讶的眨着眼睛，看到他空荡荡的床，和空荡荡的房间。  
他不应该为缺少注意而感到生气，但他就是这么感觉到了。着很奇怪，因为他不是一个需求别人关注的人。除此之外，他现在难道不应该习惯Wade的情绪波动了吗？他站了起来，走出了房间，但是门开到一半的时候停了下来。  
“——我能进来吗？”  
“Coulson，老弟！”Wade在说话。他听到大门打开的声音。“神盾局今天准备要哥干嘛？顺带一提，Preston怎么样？她还在她的机甲里摇摆吗？”  
“Preston特工正在忙着神盾局的事物，”被称为Coulson的男人回答道，不是非常简略。“而且也没有任务——”  
“什么？！如果不为哥邪恶的雇佣兵技能你他妈来干什么？！”  
“——但是我们有些事需要谈谈。”  
“好吧，huh，”然后是一声不详的咔哒声，Peter忍不住，悄悄瞥向房间外。他看见Wade用一把枪指着坐在他们下陷的沙发上相当紧张的陌生人。“介意提醒哥一下我们到底应该谈什么吗？”  
“是…...有关于蜘蛛的事，”Coulson小心翼翼的回答，他发誓他看到Wade退缩了一下。即使是那把枪轻微的下降也已经足够了。  
他又一次举了起来。“你要哥去监视Spider-Man？”  
“Well，严格来说，不是。”Coulson探员发出一声叹息。“我们听到有谣言说有人打算接触你去…..将蜘蛛冲进下水道，可以这么说。”  
“……Spidey又去下水道玩儿了？”Wade问，充满怀疑。“伙计，哥以为超凡蜘蛛侠里Connors那家伙已经得到足够的教训别在下水道里溜达了。”  
“我的意思是杀了他。”  
Peter不敢相信他的耳朵。他猜Wade也不能，因为他的枪掉了下来。它在地上发出一声咔哒声。他不知道保险开着没，而且他高度赞扬了那把枪没有走火打中可怜的Coulson的腿。  
“……哦。”Wade咕哝着，然后摇了摇头。“哥还是不知道你来这儿干嘛。”  
“这样说吧，我来这儿来确定你不会接受这项工作，”神盾探员面无表情的说，看着Wade的眼睛。  
雇佣兵哼哼着。“这很愚蠢，你知道的。你们很蠢。我是个雇佣兵，就像你爱的黑寡妇所唾弃的，哥忠诚于最高的出价者。她说这样哥像个人渣似的，你知道的。这真的伤害了哥！”他这么假装着，将一只手放在胸上，看起来非常惊愕。“好像她很了解一样！不管怎么说，如果他给哥足够的钱，哥怎么能拒绝呢？”  
Coulson看起来预料到了这个，因为他仅仅只了然的点了点头，仅仅来核实一下。“十万听起来如何？”  
Wade很明显的不悦。他双臂交叉于胸前，挑衅的。  
Coulson扬起了一条眉毛。“一个月。直到这个匿名的出价者被神盾局特工发现。”  
“Coulson，你这是在抢劫。这个宝贝任务顶多持续一两个月。哥的统一收费是一百五十万一个星期。”  
现在神盾局特工看起来很忧虑。担心。他咬着脸颊内侧，一只手握成了拳头。“我很抱歉，但是一百万是我们的最终出价。无论无何……我们可以……同样提供一个临时的，临时的复仇者身份——”  
“现在你在谈生意！给哥签合同！”Wade像个刚发现圣诞老人是真的会给他恶心的市场上卖的喷气式划艇的小男孩一样尖叫着。  
Coulson，他看起来松了一口气但是一定程度上仍然紧绷着，给他了一张纸签字。“在虚线上签字，Wilson——”  
“哥要用哥信赖的红蜡笔签字。”  
Peter关上了他们卧室的门。到现在已经晚上九点了，而他还没有吃晚饭。他关上了卧室的灯，开始Wade留在他床上的一整袋墨西哥卷。  
在前门关上后，Peter紧紧闭上了眼睛装作没有听到Wade在他们卧室门的另一侧看到它锁上了的时候发出的疑惑的咕噜声。他在想什么？这个雇佣兵很有可能在崩掉锁着卧室门的铰链后崩掉他的脑袋。该死，他可能会用几包几管C4绑在Peter身上只因为吃完了他那一包墨西哥卷。  
不。他现在不想对Wade做任何事。他需要逃离这个房子。从神盾局。  
他需要逃离Wade。  
在接下来的三分钟里，他换上了Spider-Man的制服，从卧室的窗户荡了出去。Wade这次不能妨碍他了。  
——————————  
他变得哦，这么错误。  
“艰难的一夜？”Spider-Man打了个招呼，努力不要在听到雇佣兵毫不客气的掉在他坐着的公寓楼的窗台旁边（像平常一样）的时候大声呻吟出来。他的语气明显的有些不欢迎，尽管——Deadpool无视了它。  
“冷静，Spides，哥没有跟踪你，”他成功在砰地一声砸在他旁边前说，补充道，“不管怎么说，再也不会了。”  
“为什么？”  
“没什么，没什么。”他挪开了视线，他们一起度过的时间里的第一次，不论是不是穿着制服，一阵沉重的，尴尬的沉默降临在他们之间。甚至雇佣兵偶尔的喃喃自语也缺席了。Peter发现他的舌头在嘴里很沉重，承受着缺乏语言的沉重。沉默震耳欲聋，在和Wade一周七天，一天二十四小时之后。这令人发狂。他需要做些什么。说些什么。什么都行。  
“嘿。”  
Peter抬起头，Wade也是。他们刚刚说了同样的话吗？  
“Uhm，”Peter尴尬的笑了。真操他妈的。“抱——抱歉，我，你先说——”  
“不——不，不，你先，”雇佣兵坚持着。  
Peter又不知道说什么好了。他想要说什么？他到底在想什么？他在面具下咬住了嘴唇，突然脱口而出，“我要离开一段时间了。”  
他不知道该如何处理这件事，但是很显然Wade僵硬成了一个奇怪的静止的动作不是什么好事。Peter强调“我只是，你知道，有很多事要做，而且……开始应接不暇了，而且……我需要休息。”  
“好。”Wade点了点头。是他的想象，还是Wade的声音突然空洞了？“你什么时候走？”  
“实际上，就现在。”他突然站了起来，已经后悔起来，他又撒了个谎，他不得不小心翼翼才不会被当场抓住。他已经准备好转身从这个该死的地方荡走了。“Well，几个星期后见，大块头。”  
在Wade对他说‘等等’之前，他就已经射出了一根蛛丝，从窗台上跳了下去。他在想什么，像这样和一个雇佣兵交朋友？谁会只为了能买空一个墨西哥卷站而欣然接下一个暗杀的活？谁会为了在杀了半径五米的地方里每一个人而情愿被剁碎？谁会在再也不去想它之前在一个标记为“BIG OOPSIES”的文件夹里分类不必要的杀戮？  
Spider-Man再也不是一个朋友了，也不是一个盟友，不是一个队友。他只是另外一个名字被危险的缓缓放入‘准备杀掉’的名单里。不。Peter不会等着那发生的。  
他不记得他是怎么回到家的了，也不记得他甚至有没有脱掉他的制服和面具。他只记得从窗子里爬进来，瘫倒在床上，在被子下蜷缩成一个球。有人接触了Wade杀掉他。最好不要告诉他他的真实身份，就如原本计划的那样。他陷入了一个不安稳的睡眠，梦到了黑暗的影子追赶着他进入一个冰冷，黑暗的，看起来没有尽头的小巷。


	9. Blast from the Past（过眼云烟）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter按下了错误的按钮，过去给了他两次重拳以报复。

三天之后，纽约自己不安的好奇游荡的义警突然消失去了哪儿。而号角日报，这些受Jameson青睐和不幸在他们老板不在的时候留下来加班的人，开始掏出了他们的大炮和阴谋论对准了Spider-Man。  
Peter对此毫不惊讶。一点也不。实际上，当他们在第三天的项目没有显示上只放上了些花边新闻时他甚至都被激怒了。  
Peter惊讶于他不能少担心一点。  
头一次，他为自己考虑了，这让他在第一天里无时无刻都在让他感到难堪。纽约需要他。他们是他的人。这是他的城市。而现在他抛弃了他们，因为可怜的小蜘蛛被他脑袋里很有发展前景的奖金的低语威胁了。Peter感到羞愧上升成为了涌到了喉咙里的胆汁，威胁着让他难受但是没到真的需要呕吐的地步，因为Peter面对过比这更糟的。他面对过羞辱，直面过死亡的威胁，甚至作为Spider-Man的时候有过濒死的经历。而现在，只是一丁点的危险而他逃走了。  
但是在第二天，延长到第三天，他发现自己在思考。他为什么不应该保护他自己呢？他是一个英雄，毫无疑问，但是他没有得到任何回报。复仇者们从来没有将他视为能够真正保卫城市的英雄，更像是个业余人士，一个想要成为英雄但太年轻了，经常注定要妨碍到每一个人。号角日报给了Spider-Man一个坏名声，而大多数还没有见识过Spider-Man近距离教训过罪犯的市民仍相信报纸上说的那些胡扯。不管从哪个方面，总的来说，纽约不想要，或者不需要Spider-Man。Peter对于神盾确实雇佣Wade来保护他的想法嗤之以鼻，因为他不是神盾局的一个盟友，他也不认为这个是复仇者们支柱的秘密组织会想让他万分的安全。  
神盾局对于Wade提出了想法的想法窜进了他的脑海。来想想这个，Wade已经为此焦虑了好几天了。他被绊在这个房间里，情绪不佳，他甚至有一次早餐的时候斥责过Peter，尽管他只说了一句‘早上好’。当然，Wade之后慷慨的道过了歉，但是Peter心里很清楚，而且藏起了所有Wade容易拿到的枪。让Wade再重复一次流血，死亡，颅骨破碎的在沙发上毫无意义。仅仅想一想都会让Peter背后一阵战栗。  
“说真的那边可爱的屁股，”一个声音说到，Peter从他的生物课本上抬起头来，看到Wade穿着他的制服。他又一次穿上了那件风衣，但是现在他带着一个背包和一个行李漫不经心的挂在肩膀上。  
“什么？”  
“哥要走了。任务。”  
Peter的内脏难受的绞紧了。任务。这意味着杀人。杀掉一个目标。就像Spider-Man。  
他摇了摇头。他不能分心。“你什么时候回来？”  
“两三天。最多一个星期。”他揉乱了Peter的头发，但他只是怒视着，因为他的眼镜从在鼻梁上最好的位置碰歪了。“到时候见。哥会给你个惊喜的。”  
“等等。”Peter不知道他在想什么，但是肯定不是抓住Wade的手腕让他别走。雇佣兵停下了，顺从的，期待的。他扮了个鬼脸。“你要去杀谁？”  
“不杀谁。”Wade摇了摇头。“如果你能相信……算了，哥在做侦查工作。”  
“侦查谁？”  
“Spider-Man。”  
所有的常识都飞去了梦幻之都，Peter张开了嘴。“不要。”  
“什么？”  
“求你……不要。”他不能直视他的目光，尽管是透过那张熟悉的红黑面罩。知道Wade从神盾局哪儿拿了更多的钱而仍然侦查Spider-Man让他感到分外受伤。此时此刻，Peter不止不得不永远挂上面具和制服，而且他也永远不能告诉Wade他是谁。这让他的胸口收紧，疼痛到了不能承受的级别，他不明白。为什么他在意Wade是否知道？当他再一次抬头看着雇佣兵的时候，这个问题释然了。“不要杀他。”  
“你听说了……？”  
他一定看起来极度的受惊，因为Wade气呼呼的发出小声的笑着试图表现的自负一点但是失败了，彻底的。他拍了拍Peter的肩膀，试图让他安心。“哥不会的。”  
Peter抬起了头，希望的火焰在他的胸口燃烧。“那为什么……？”  
“他不见了三天了。哥都开始担心了。”  
不同于希望的东西在Peter身体里抬头。他突然发现自己的嘴有点干。“担心……？”  
“哥——哥的意思是哥当然会担心，他毕竟是哥朋友。”Wade移开了视线，这是他被抓到在撒谎的时候的一个习惯。Peter之前每次问谁吃了他的饼干的时候他每次都是这样，当Wade在对最微小的一些事撒谎的时候他就已经知道了。这意味着Spider-Man完全不是他的朋友吗？他认为他和Spider-Man的联系完全不重要吗？等等，他在想些什么联系？“哥不能让他就这么离开了。”  
“对……对，yeah。”他清了清嗓子，放开了他。“你知道我会在哪儿。”  
Wade畏缩了一下。“Peter，不是这样的——”  
等等，什么？“不是怎么样？”他紧张起来，现在彻底糊涂了。  
“哥——哥不喜欢Spidey——”  
对此，Peter笑了起来。这不是他通常的笑声，也不是尴尬的时候的笑声。这是很空洞的笑声，接近嘲弄，讽刺。他将手握成了拳头，提醒自己开口承认Peter和Spider-Man是同一个人是件鲁莽的事，这可能会让他最终死在地板上，双眼之间嵌着一颗子弹。“你为什么要告诉我这个？我们又不是在谈恋爱或者别的。老实说，像……我和你？在一起？”他哼了一声，试图掩饰住他根本一开始就不应该留下的踪迹。“真的？”  
这不是他的蜘蛛感应，这是他的内脏告诉他有什么东西不太对，是他所说出来的话，现在导致了房间的温度几乎降到15度。  
“……对。我走了。”说着，Wade走出了门。  
Peter在他走了足足五分钟后仍然盯着，然后猛地挥出了手，将图书馆的书扔出了房间。他挥出了一束蛛丝，砰的一声关上了卧室门，然后摘下了他的眼镜，揉捏着鼻梁。  
这将是一段很长的假期。

 

他留了一张便签在餐桌上以防Wade回到家。上面写着：  
“Wade，  
我去我May婶家了，要待一段时间。星期一晚上考完试回来。——P.P.“  
这不代表他真的有很深的印像，他在回家的路上提醒着自己，这些房子混合着褪色的版本和当他还是个孩子的时候色彩鲜艳的墙壁。在看似知道他已经搬了家之后，May婶已经软磨硬泡了他几个星期回来看望一下。当问到怎么样的时候，May婶模糊的提到了又一男一女单独意外拜访过一次。尽管这个消息不会让Peter因为一对男女在他做Spidey工作之后流血的沙发上做而干呕（Peter决定他们不需要知道这个，乖乖的闭上了他的嘴巴）。  
这不是说Peter将她拒之门外，哦不——他想她，当然，但他一敲响他们老房子的门，他就已经开始头晕目眩了，感觉像是他至少回到了十年前。当然，那时他会和穿着最贵的衣服和一副太阳镜的Harry回家，那副太阳镜让Peter现在想藏起自己那副破旧的那对，但是Harry常常喜欢Parker的地方，至少他是这么说的。对此，Peter注意到Harry在他们家里表现的比在外面更加成熟，这是，不幸的是，更频繁的。当意识到他们再也不可能回到他们以前那样的关系时他感觉到有一点点伤心和怀念。Peter见过他作为绿魔时最难看的样子，尽管Harry奇迹般的摆脱了所有绿魔的责任，并且看起来好像忘记了这几个月的事（怎么做到的，没人真正知道原因），这是一件Peter无论何时看到Harry的脸时都不会忘记的事。还有Gwen，和她掉下去的时候的样子，当她撞在地面上，闭上了眼睛，永远不会再醒来。他一直保持着伤口开裂，这听起来很蠢，他知道，但是这给了他尽可能的救下每一个人的力量。尽管，这牺牲的是Peter和Harry的友谊，尽管Osborn的继承人感觉到他们两个之间的间隙越拉越大，最终对他敬而远之，他希望Harry能够理解，或者至少误解，他为什么这么做。比如职业原因。他们不能被看见作为老板和下属称兄道弟。  
“快进来！”May婶的声音将他从思绪里拉了出来，用腹部的力量用力将肺里的空气呼了出去。尽管已经年老，May婶仍然身体很好，这也是她仍然坚持作为一个护士不时上夜班来资助Peter大学学费的原因。他对此抗议了很久，但是当他看到May婶即使回到家时筋疲力尽但真的在照顾他人时感到快乐的时候，他放弃了争论，由她去了。  
“嘿，May婶，”他说，紧紧拥抱着她。他闻道了一阵香味，然后兴奋地振作了起来。“那是……？”  
“苹果派？”她补充道，笑了起来，拍了拍Peter的被。“进来吧，我马上把它拿出来给你吃一块。你一定累了。”  
“谢谢你，May婶，你是最好的。”她确实如此。这个观点只会在它成为现实时改变。他上了楼梯，将他的旅行包放在他旧卧室的床上。尽管他是轻装上阵，但是当他将包丢在床上的时候还是感觉有一点沉，或者也许这只是他。这里的一切他都熟悉，并且这里有一个他可以完全与之相处的人。对May婶隐瞒Spider-Man已经成为了他的第二本能，所以他不觉得这很难。  
他环顾着他的旧卧室，转变成了一个客房但是实际上仍然是Peter的，因为他是唯一一个经常来访睡在这个房子里的人。床还在他经常睡的地方，尽管床单从蓝色换成了简单的白色。他的墙对他来说看起来过于空旷了，因为他喜欢挂上数不清的乐队和科学家的照片。书架看起来收拾的很干净，Peter感到了一种极其想要用架子上都摆不下了的厚重的大部头堆满它的欲望。他知道May婶不会在他离开后真的清空所有Peter曾今住在过这里的表现（因为他步入他自己的公寓，这件事啃噬着他的良心）但是他很高兴回来，而且他很确定May婶也是。  
晚餐充满了兴奋的闲聊，多数时候是May婶在说，和Peter别扭的俏皮话。当然，他不是很愿意告诉她他和某人搬到了一起，和他严格的说仍然单身（等等……‘严格的说’？当然他还单身！），但是当话题转向奥氏公司的时候轻松多了，还有在号角日报的工作，和Jameson走了的事。  
“你是怎么在奥氏公司待下去的？”她问着，吃完了一块苹果派。  
“我做的很好，May婶，真的，”他回答道，努力的不要狼吞虎咽下他自己的那一份。该死，它好吃到一叉的量都不够吃。“Harry也做的很好，我的意思是，我没有和他说话，当然，他工作总是很忙，而且我只是个实习生，但是他看起来不错。他履行了作为Osborn的责任。”  
“那个可怜的孩子讨厌所有的家族事业。他完全不想做这些事，你知道的。”她叹了口气，扮了个鬼脸。  
他轻轻的笑起来。“对，well……从哪之后改变了很多。”  
餐桌上一片寂静，但是Peter赤裸裸的感受到了——他通过最近几天和Wade的相处，已经开始习惯了这些冷场——直到May婶清了清喉咙。“你最近去看过Gwen了吗？”  
听到她的名字感觉就像一道冰锥刺入了他的心脏，但是他抑制了退缩的欲望。“Gwen？”  
“Peter！”  
“我——我没有忘记她，当然，”他弥补着这个错误，尽管他真的没有做错任何事。“我只是……”  
“今天是从哪之后的第五年。”  
五年了。  
Peter甚至不知道他是如何在没有她的这么长的时间幸存下来。他很确定，如果她还活着，他可能会在之后不久向她求婚，或者一等她从牛津毕业。他也曾幻想过——穿着Peter Parker全身的制服荡去毕业典礼，在她一因无论何时都是最高成绩颁奖后将她捞走，可能会换成日常的服装然后带Gwen去伦敦之眼，然后在最高点的时候向她求婚。他知道她会答应。他知道，而且他知道她会怎么说，她的眼睛是如何亮起来，她的双手会如何捂住嘴阻止住她的尖叫。然而在一时间，这个幻像消失了，他所能见到的只有Gwen在哪该死的钟塔里破碎的躯体，他的网无用的向她射去。  
他轻声打了个招呼离开了桌子，说他准备去墓地然后买束玫瑰花。他知道这是个不称职的努力，作为补偿的玫瑰也不会像早晨的一样新鲜了，但他向自己承诺了（精神上，对Gwen）明天他会第一个去，给她买花店里最红的一束玫瑰作为补偿。他系上了一条纤细的，白色的缎带——不知何故他想像出了Gwen最终躺下长眠时穿的那一条裙子——然后慢慢的走向了通往墓地的那条街道。  
对于一些人，五年足以海枯石烂了。当他最终爬上了山顶，看到熟悉的墓碑，刻着她的名字和她逝世的时间。但是在他身上所发生过的一切里（这是指，成为Spider-Man和所有的事），她是他所遇到的最好的人。他只是希望她能活的更长一点，她从未这样永久性的缺席过，而现在还有更多年需要度过。  
“嘿，Gwen，“他开口了，抽着鼻子。他甚至不知道要说些什么。现在他对着她的墓碑说话已经成为了传统。他曾风雨无阻的在这个同样的位置花了太多日子，只是盯着她刻在石头上的名字，知道他决定如果他再沉默一会，他就会疯掉。所以他开始说话了。但是现在，所有连贯的句子都飞出了脑外，只剩下一个沉重的负载。“Uhm……我很抱歉我差点忘了。我不是故意的，我保证……只是……”  
词语在他嘴里切断了，他抬起头看着一眨一眨的星星。它们让他记起了她的眼睛。他记得无论何时她的脸开心的皱成一团都会让他的心脏和呼吸发生有趣的变化，而她的笑容是他唯一能看见的。现在，这只是一个回忆了，而且是一个喜欢的回忆。但是这段记忆的影响没有从前那么强烈了。他感觉这很令人怀念。他想念她，但是他不再感觉好像没有她就活不下去了。他只是不能像从前那样生活了。这是不同的。  
一声小树枝折断的声音传来，Peter在扭头看是谁的时候几乎扭伤了他的脖子。他所有的感官都高度警觉了起来，当他意识到之前，他蹲了下来，将他夹克上的兜帽拉到了头上。即使他需要迅速的使用他的蛛丝，他也不得不隐藏他的身份。他希望今晚的黑暗能够帮助他。  
几乎让他两倍的惊讶的是一个他没有预料到今晚会听到的声音，也不是不久之后希望的。当那个人发出一声试探性的“你好？”的时候，所有关于Gwen和May婶的想法都飞出了总所周知的窗口。他的气管收缩起来，胸部收紧，难以呼吸。他惊讶的发出一个单词，因为那是在他极度震惊的大脑里唯一一个回荡的单词。  
“Harry？”


	10. Visits

Peter一定是产生了幻觉。一定是的。因为他的秘书Felicia日以继夜在他身边晃的，资本好几百万的童年最好的朋友绝对没有可能现在在公墓里闲逛。在黑夜里，不带一个保镖之类的人。

他穿的很简朴，当然，相较于经常在奥氏公司里每天早上到处播放的关于不同的产品和公司的升级的视频里看到的着装而言。Harry穿着一件及膝的黑色长外套，里面是一套西装和领带。Peter注意到他的呼吸比平常要破碎一些。他是从公司或者别的什么地方跑过来的吗？

几秒钟之后，金发的人笑了起来。这不像他看到Harry作为绿魔时因蜘蛛毒液而欣喜若狂的露齿而笑。不是在照相机前通常的礼貌的微笑，都不是——这像是在淤泥飞溅到他的太阳镜上之后Peter得到的第一个微笑。一个真正的Harry的微笑，而不是那个冷冰冰的Osborn。“还留着一字眉，Parker？”

听到这个，好像所有的紧张和不适的火花都融化了。Peter紧张的无声笑着走上前去，确保用夹克的袖子藏好了他的蛛丝发射器。“我很高兴注意到了。无可挑剔的穿衣风格，不得不说，Osborn先生。”

“别这么说，都是Felicia弄的，”Harry摆了摆手，将这个称赞一带而过。“她为了新闻报道把我打扮了下。”

“这让你感觉怎么样？”

“Well，这挺省事的。现在我只用坐在那里就够了。”

Peter控制不住的为这句话真心的笑了起来，然后抛开了Harry以前所有乱七八糟的事跑过去拥抱了他，因为他妈的没错，这是幼年时的朋友Harry，而不是工作时的老板Osborn先生，更不是疯狂的绿魔。他感觉到纤细的手臂环抱住他，在他背上以原来拥抱时熟悉的方式拍了拍。在拍了之后打破这个状态，Peter应该将Harry的头发揉得像一个鸡窝一样，并且他也毫不犹豫的这么做了。

“Peter。”Harry现在嘴咧的更开了，眼睛瞪大上下打量着他好像好久以来第一次好好看一看。“那么过了这么多年来很高兴见到你。过的怎么样？”

他停顿了好一会儿然后小心的移开了目光。“哦，你知道的。还不错。”

“还不错？”他能听到Harry语气里的恼怒。“这就是你消失了五年之后对你最好的朋友关于你自己的描述？”

“我没有消失，”他辩解道，抱起了双臂。“我……我需要时间思考。”

“思考？思考什么？”

他咬住了口腔的内侧，努力克制着恼怒。他真的准备为Gwen的死故作无辜吗？不管发生了什么，不管他的精神处于一个怎样的状况，是他将Gwen从钟塔顶上扔出去的。尽管他的精神状况不正常，在和他谈论这件事的时候Peter有些过于警惕和不适也情有可原。Harry Osborn不傻，他可以很容易的明白这个情况，所以这可是他的一个新特点。

Peter将它储存在了他脑海中“粗鲁”的那一栏。

他回头看向Gwen的墓碑，然后摇了摇头。“不是在这。”

Harry看起来没有信服，透过他的肩膀仔细的看他在看什么。他的表情立即变的沉重。“哦，是今天吗？”

没有说一个字，Peter迅速点了点头。他将手伸入他连帽衫的口袋里，尴尬的来回倒换双脚。Harry首先移动了，走向Gwen。他触碰了一会那块石碑，然后跪了下来留了点东西才向Peter走回来。他看了一眼，看到那是一支白玫瑰。

“我知道经历这一切一定有多难，”Harry喃喃着，立起了他外套的领子，看起来更像是一个牧师了。“Gwen是那么开朗和无辜，所有的这一切，都是因为那个混蛋闯了一个红灯。”

Peter感觉到寒意猛然渗透进每一个神经细胞。他盯着Harry就好像在看疯子一样。一个清楚的“怎么了？我说了什么不对的话吗？”的表情表现在Harry脸上的每一处。

“你说‘因为那个混蛋闯了一个红灯’是什么意思？”

Peter在到他同意和Harry一起去的咖啡厅前一路都板着脸，去听他的解释。在他看来，Harry貌似明白了情况（就和平常一样）而且，感觉到了Peter正在找一个机会朝着他的下巴上揍一拳，朝向他无言的走了三步。Peter对此很感谢，但是这对他体内升起的愤怒的怪物起不到任何安慰，因为Harry居然敢以肇事逃逸来粉饰Gwen的死。

他们最终进入的咖啡厅很小并且很僻静，就像在街道上的一个小港湾。到处悬挂着橙色的灯，座位很舒适并且富有弹性。Harry选了这里，不会有太多喧闹。 在Peter双臂交叉坐下来时Harry悄悄去柜台前给他们两个点了咖啡。

“解释，”Peter在Harry甚至还没坐下来的时候就命令道。对方只是皱起了眉毛，递给他一杯咖啡。

“听我说，我不知道为什么你这么生气，”他说，看到Peter明显皱起了眉毛的时候举起了手。“但是在她发生意外之后，我自己也发生了一点意外。他们说我过量服用了治疗Osborn的诅咒的药物，伤到了我的大脑，所以我的记忆有很大一片空白。那些医生，他们告诉我忘记了一些意外事故，或者别的什么很重要的东西。为了阻止争议，我去了这个叫做Ravencroft的康复中心。是奥氏公司旗下的产业，所以我在哪儿有个很好的房间，将那些药物从我身体中排出去。我感觉不到任何东西，感觉不到任何欲望，但是我看到了一些……幻想。

“我看到了……看到了Spiderman的幻象，和一些……很可怕的东西。”他明显的打了个寒战。Peter不知道是不是应该相信，所以他继续听着。“而且我持续听到了一些声音。我的意思是，Hamiltin医生——他是我在Ravencroft的精神医生——他告诉我这是康复的时候的正常现象。”

Harry停下来喝着他的咖啡。Peter可以看到他的双手颤抖着，而且他看起来很苍白。他很好奇那是怎么样的场面，甚至在他清醒之后绿魔的后遗症还环绕着他。那个让他记起了……“所以你治好了？”他问，非常震惊。

Harry放下了他的杯子，无力的微笑着“对，我治好了，”他说，松了口气让他的声音少了点颤抖。“最好的Osborn治疗，治好了家族遗传病。说实话，我也不敢相信。爸爸他……为此奋斗了很长一段时间，用了世界上能够拿出来的的最好的机器（好吧，和Stark家的比第二），他没能活着看到它回归。这就这么突然的发生在了我身上。我不知道是怎么做到的也不知道为什么，而且Ravencroft的医生们也不知道。他们只是一直检查我的身体，就像我在缓解期什么的。我很高兴这都已经过去了。”

有一瞬间，Peter忘记了呼吸。Harry，对于发生了什么的记忆缺失了，包括他的双重身份和绿魔都惨败。Harry，他的疾病被治愈了。Harry，不到30岁就沉默着因压力而扮演着一个傀儡，领导一个世界知名的公司。Harry Osborn，成为了一个普通人，有着普通人的问题，没有了任何与超能力世界的联系。Peter立刻感受到了喜悦在胸腔中蔓延，但是总有一侧嫉妒的情绪，他学会了期待每一次作为人类状态的狂欢——这一件他不得不避开作为纽约保护者之一的事情。他最终裂开了一个微笑，还有，淡淡的声音，说，“很好，Harry。”

三个单词，然后Harry重重的倒进了椅子里，发出了一声Peter一生里听过的最大的，最真实的解脱的叹息。“所以你再不生我的气了？”

说真的，Peter不能让他自己恨他。他确实曾犯过错误。而且，他想，Gwen不会想让我疏远他的，即使是为了她的死。他深深的吸了一口气，摇了摇头，宽慰的对着Harry微笑着。“不会。”

和Harry的会面花了近四个小时。并且在Harry给了五百美元逐字说‘买他们一点时间’回复了上夜班的咖啡厅服务生对于关门时间的抱怨之后，她给了他们几个嫌恶的眼神，咒骂着跟着他们出了门。Peter在他们跑过公园笑着喘着气的时候岔了气。如果有流浪狗因为他们惊扰了纽约夜晚的宁静追着他们跑来跑去他也毫不惊讶。

Harry已经道过了别，但是他保证会再见，还给了他一个私人号码让他‘就和老时间一样’。Peter在回家的路上脚步轻盈。过去的时光回到了他的身边，而且看起来一切都安定下来几乎完满，这段时间里Peter将其他的问题都推到了脑后。

说实话，他对于这一整件事都有所怀疑，因为他只是小小的Parker，他的遗传基因没有持久的好运。他有强忍住不去庆祝，只要等待着心中一块石头落下来才能安心。但是他就是不能。从他生命中发生的所有事情来看——他的父母，Ben叔，绿魔，Gwen——他难道不应该被给予一小片冷静和安宁的空间吗？见鬼，在一切他为了这座城市所做的之后，一个下午的正常人生活不会影响任何人，不是吗？

关于这些辩解的思考仍然穿过他的脑海，甚至当他磕磕绊绊的进了厨房的灯还开着，对于只有一个人住的家里有点过于吵闹了的家时还在想着。当他听到有明显不是May婶的人在厨房里大笑时突然止步。

“Peter，是你吗？快来厨房，你有个客人！”May婶喊着，而那个笑声突然停止了。Peter抑制住内心的惊慌，穿过了客厅走向厨房。

在他和Wade住在一起的几个月里他从来没有想过他会坐在他们的餐桌上吃着一盘肉馅卷饼。尽管他还只能看到他的背影但是他知道那就是Wade——那个弓起的身躯太熟悉了还有他穿着的红黑色的连帽衫和工装裤。

May婶正絮絮叨叨的说着Wade的来访是多么的出乎意料。Peter，诚然，当Wade转身的那一刻便无视了她。他没有在看他，认为瓷砖地板比Peter要有趣的多。他注意到了他脸上新增的伤口。唯一说出的只有一个轻声的，冷淡的“嘿”，说话的时候仍然没有直视他的眼睛。Peter皱起了眉毛，讨厌那个冷冰冰的简短的音节。

内疚。因为他此时心弦的拨动感到了强烈的内疚。Peter很乐意以他的一个蛛丝发射器打赌这个难以相处的，冷冰冰的Wade是因为他在离开之前留下的话变成的。Peter只是因为回想起以前的冲突他的自我厌恶又开始了。

好吧，他想，这就是另一块石头了。


	11. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter承认他对于Wade的感觉。 不，他很确定这到目前为止还不是痴迷或者爱，但是他知道这是某种完全超出了“友情”和柏拉图式友情的范畴的东西

他不知道那种更差——Wade尽了最大努力不看他的事实，或者他同意了May婶让他和他们一起度过一个周末。

Peter不能真的像个无礼的主人一样在这么一个不适当的时间把Wade赶出房子。也不能违抗May婶的决定（“你在这里过周末的话可怜的Winston先生会在你们合租的公寓里很孤单的”）。然而，他知道May婶察觉到了他们俩关系的紧张。在他们看到对方的时候这种紧张几乎在空气中成为实体。他只是不知道May婶是不是将这误解为了他们需要自己解决的问题，或者作为一个借口来将他们两个都放在可以受控制的环境中。

Peter一直怀疑是后者。在May婶几乎强烈要求（用一种令人恶心的甜美的声音，当然，这种声音让孩子想要坐在壁炉边听故事）男人和他们留在一起，即使对于她和Peter都是常识的是Wade唯一能睡的房间就是Peter的旧房间，而Peter要在那儿过夜。那张床的大小足够两个人睡；虽然会有点挤，但是以他们两个人现在的情况来看，要他们同意睡在一张床上几乎是不可能的事。

他不想成为那个打破和Wade睡在一起的安排的那个人，他仍然不确定在几天前爆发之后再如何接近这个人。向May婶表现出他们两个之间一切正常，和Wade相处没有什么不安的（最终，这被证明无效），他自愿提出了洗盘子，通过转过身背朝着Wade无视了他说的“让我来吧”。也许他对他们已经满目全非了的友谊之桥有增加了更多的伤害（“友谊”），但是他今晚没心情。May婶领着Wade去了客厅，大个儿的男人只是低下了头，拖着他沉重的包横穿过铺着地毯的地面。

当他将所有的盘子都放进了干燥机的时候，Wade一声义愤的大叫声传来。May婶肯定已经告诉他了。

似乎接到了信号一样，他走出了厨房，在毛巾上擦干了手，这时Wade正语速极快的说着，“这会侵犯到他的隐私的，我不想这样。拜托了，让我睡沙发吧，沙发已经很舒——”

“不可能，”May婶打断了他。“这可不是正确的待客之道。”

“我可以睡沙发，如果这位客人和我在一起感觉不舒服的话，”Peter毫不在意的提出，更像是对着May婶说话。但回答的人却是Wade。

“Petey，你知道哥不是那个意思，”他说，沙哑的声音里带有柔和的请求的意味。

Peter完全的无视了他。不管他们之间有什么问题，他们都得靠他们自己解决。他们不需要May婶作为辅导员。

几次心跳过后他记起他还没有回答，而他们都在等待着他的回答。他退让了，拿着Wade的包将它们拖上了楼。Wade朝他喊着，跟着他上了楼，试图劝说他。

“Peter，该死，听我说，”Wade要求道，但是他什么都没有做。现在还不行。在他们之间清楚了之前还不行。他可以明天早上再向May婶为今晚的无理道歉。给她做些香蕉煎饼。他想，他打开了卧室门，太过全神贯注于他的沉思中以致没有打开灯。对，那会起作用——

一双有力的手将他按在了墙上，将他思维的列车拉进了‘他怎么做到的为什么我的蜘蛛感应没看到他过来了’轨道。他抬头看向Wade，布满伤疤的脸大多都隐藏在兜帽投下的阴影中，然后怒吼。“你以为你在做什么？”

就在他还没有准备好的时候，Wade该死的笑了起来，而且不是一种野性的，侵略性的笑容，而是一副怀念的样子。“嘿Pete。”

“放开！”

“你终于愿意和我说话了。”

“Wade，看在他妈的份上，我要踢你的蛋——”

“真的？”

这让他闭上了嘴，Wade靠近了，太过靠近了。他的脸距离他的只有一英尺远，闻起来像是墨西哥菜的灼热呼吸让他的脖子发痒。Peter听到他深深的吸了口气，然后哼哼着，好像很满意。

“你刚刚在闻我吗？”他最终问，眼睛猛地张开了。

“最近汉尼拔看多了？”对方笑着，但是没等他回答就问了另一个问题。“对，所以呢？”

Peter难为情的扭动着，Wade最终作出了他明智的决定放宽了他的桎梏。只是一点。但是Peter并没有理所当然接受的方式。用上了一点点他的超级力量推了一把把他推开了，走向他的床，坐在那里，火冒三丈。

“我简直不能相信你做了这种事。”  
“我也想你了。”

Peter恨透了Wade这样用最简单的几个词语就让他感觉舌头打了结。当感到脸颊泛起热度时他暗自咒骂着自己，但是感谢上天随即他就想起了房里很黑。“是吗。”

Wade的肢体语言看起来充满了混杂着一丝痛苦的困惑。“你是什么意思，我当然是。”

“你跟踪的怎么样了？”他几乎是愤愤的说出来，愤恨他离这个想拿他的尸体换一车卷饼的人只有几英寸的事实。

值得赞扬的是，雇佣兵不知道对过去的几天里他言语中的恶毒作何感想。他坐在了Peter的旧电脑椅上，城市的自然光从窗户流淌进来，照亮他布满伤疤的面孔。但如何看起来沉思的拧着脸。但是他还是回答了，带着很明显的失望。“什么也没有。”

Peter几乎要引吭高歌了。然而，他哼哼着，站了起来。“我去洗个澡。”

他可以感觉到Wade很希望打破他们之间的僵局。诚然，Peter在对方的声音变得忧郁的时候感到痛苦，他曾经以为这永远不会发生。“我能加入吗？”

这是一个停战的请求；如果他能给出肯定的回答，Wade和Peter之间一切都会回归正常。如果不，他不知道Wade会做出什么。该死，要知道他是个雇佣兵，他预计不到他会做什么。他也承认这整个误会大部分都是他的错误，而Wade才是那个即使自己是受害者却还想着主动弥补这些错误的足够成熟的人。这让他的胃因内疚而紧缩。他也需要修补错误。或者至少，开始尝试。

“不，不行，”Peter说，熟练的转过脸不看他。但是当他走到门口的时候，他补充道：“但是我们之后能谈一谈。”他没有等他回答便离开了房间。

温热的水淋到皮肤上，Peter闭上了眼睛，试图沉浸在水流带来清凉与温暖的奇异混合。他知道他在拖延时间，站在淋浴下，让水滴从头发滴落到身上。他检查着自己的身体，看到一处最近一次战斗时的来的青肿开始彻底淡化了，深紫的颜色变成了有点恶心的黄色，甚至在一些小事故和重摔时造成的伤口也差不多愈合了，只留下了发痒的皮肤。他就那么站在原地不动，把Spider-Man的职责放到一边。这是在太危险了 

并且太令人心碎了，一个烦人的声音在他脑内回响。他几乎拍上他的耳朵，睁大了眼睛。这当然不是他的想法。

但是即使他这么说，一旦想象着低头看到一截枪筒，或者感觉他的武士刀刺入他的身体，知道他就是凶手，他会死在他手上……都让他感到悲伤。

Wade。他不知道从何或如何开始描述他对这个男人的感觉。尽管他看起来内在对他没有敌意，不，不见得。而他很确定他的感觉是绝对的友好。

……不是吗？

突然他们在沙发上带着干涸的血液依偎在一起的图像闪入了他的脑海。他仍然不知道Wade是不是真的吻了他的头顶，或者只是他意识模糊时的某种幻觉。他拿手掌根紧压着双眼，让色彩在他的眼皮下绽放。

如果是真的……他吻了他的头顶。然后呢？他感到脸热了起来，他大叫一声，彻底停下了他的想象。他关上了淋浴，靠着墙，毫无疑问他的脸红了。

也许他有一点，就那么一点点，`n乘以十的负四次方’喜欢这个男人。这就能解释为什么知道Wade没有同样的感觉会那么伤心了。即使他有，那也可能在他发现Peter Parker和Spider-Man是一个人的时候改变。更正一下，如果他发现。

Peter坚定了不告诉Wade他的身份。也许等搜寻的风头过了，或者因为Spider-Man不再坚守岗位导致雇佣无效了。对，那样可能最好。

他走出了淋浴，擦干他的头发，穿上运动裤和T恤。把时间花在刷牙，用牙线剔牙，在镜子前做鬼脸上。等到他需要和Wade谈谈的时候。当May婶最终来隔着门要他去睡觉，他让步了，在他上楼的时候吻了她的脸颊

他看到Wade在他床边的地板上支起了他的睡袋。他已经换上了宽松的内裤（那条内裤，很奇怪，有某种图案，Peter在黑暗中看不清）和一件合身的黑衬衫，这让Peter想要逃跑。Wade抬头看向他，小心翼翼的笑着，他恨不下心来继续将他推开。无论如何，至少不是下半夜。

“别傻了，你能睡在床上，”他说，表现的漠不关心，刻意没有看他。

这似乎震撼到了他。“不用，这样就行，哥的意思是，哥睡过更难受的地方。真的，地板就是天堂了。”

“你愿意睡地板都不愿意和我一起睡床？”他咕哝着，假装很受伤。

Wade立刻改口。“你在邀请哥和你一起睡觉吗？”

“纯睡觉。”  
“成交！哈哈，好！”

“那就把你的屁股挪过来。哪儿都别碰。”

“这糟蹋了分享一张床的目的，你懂的。”

“那滚蛋？

Wade真诚的摇了摇头，溜上床到Peter旁边。他躺了下来，向上看着天花板。他不知道从哪儿开始。他可以感觉到Wade的身体，紧绷并且僵硬。他叹了口气，问了他脑海中第一个出现的问题。“你去哪儿了？”

Wade在回答前顿了一会儿。“任何地方。哥问过了很多人，他的很多在监狱里的老朋友，你知道的。来帮哥找出他的蜘蛛洞，但是我什么都没找出来。”

“你真的会杀了他吗？”

“上帝啊，Peter，哥说过不会。”他笑着，戳了戳他的脸。“为什么你的内裤都围绕着他？莫非你喜欢他？”

他笑了起来。“不，我很确定我不喜欢他。”

“那你喜欢谁？”

这是个毫无恶意的问题，但它包含着某人对一个特别的回答秘密期待的脆弱。Peter只是将背转向了他，蜷成了一团。他转移了话题。

“Wade？”

“怎么了，Peteypie？”

“我原谅你了。”还有我很抱歉，他想加上这句话，但是他的嘴却不能说出来。

“哥确实不知道哥做错了什么，但是谢谢。”他能感觉到，他声音中的感激。“所以我们没事了？”

“没事了。”他自己笑了起来。“我们没事了。晚安，Wade。记住，不要接触。”

“我保证。”他笑起来，在他那块儿有些动静，可能是在床上找到一个更舒服些的姿势。Peter在他终于开口的时候已经睡着了，“晚安。”

当Peter第二天醒过来的时候，他发现了两件事。

一个是，他感觉到一个非常温暖，非常结实，非常敞开的东西，Peter不由自主的向它靠过去。

而第二个，在他的腰上有一个非常重的重量，而且他的双腿和别人的纠缠在一起。

在最开始的几分钟，Peter似乎并不在意。愉快，尽管，是为了这温暖，结实的东西带来的那温暖，那舒适，淹没一切感官的安全感。靠近温暖似乎是最本能的行为，而且他也这么做了，将脑袋埋进一个他发现的最舒服的角落，吸入的气味让他哼哼起来。他睁开了一只眼睛，然后是第二只。他的视线仍然模糊不清，但是他眨了眨眼后一切都清晰了。

他的大脑缓慢的接受着事物。他嗅过的黑t恤，在皮肤上延伸的伤疤。他能感受到缓慢，有节奏的心跳在他攥在那件黑衣服、似乎害怕放开的指尖下均匀的鼓动。甚至是让他前额和头发发痒的呼吸。

对方穿着的那条内裤，带着绝不会认错的两个卡通脑袋和心形图案。

“早啊，”那个温暖，结实的东西拖着声音说，Peter抬起了头。Wade仍闭着眼睛，但是由他嘴唇上翘的弧度来看他已经清楚的意识到他是以什么姿势醒来了。

“早上好，”Peter说，有点冷冰冰的。“说好的没有接触呢？”

“Baby-boy，你才是那个大半夜摸过来闻我的人，”他调笑着，在笑的时候胸腔内低沉的轰隆声驱散了早晨的昏沉。

气氛很尴尬，他挣开了这个（确实很舒服的）限制，让Wade很失望，如果他的哀嚎是基于他现在的心情的话。

“这就是你迎接你战后归来的丈夫的态度吗？”

“你不是我丈夫，而且你也没上过战场。”

“哥好受伤！居然对你的主人说这么残忍的话！”

“Wade，看在上帝的份上——”

“想再叫哥一次`主人’？”

“早餐没你的份了。”

Wade停了一下，然后让步了。“早餐吃啥？”

“煎饼。”

听到这个简短的单词，Wade冲下了楼梯，大喊着他需要使用冰箱里剩余材料的权力。Peter暗自笑了下，跟着他，坐到厨房的柜台上看着Wade热情的做着他的签名早餐。这种感觉很平常，和他在Wade在一起时那种居家的温暖，甚至在发生了哪些事后，在他的体内毫无预警的扎根。

他摇了摇头，抬起头来看着Wade忧虑的脸。“抱歉，我走神了。”

“哥刚才在问你你May婶比较喜欢巧克力酱，草莓还是槭树。哥个人推荐槭树，当然，但是哥要让你婶婶开心作为让哥留下来的谢礼。”  
Peter不得不为此微笑。能让Wade试图留下好影响的人可没有多少，比他感觉亏欠的人要少得多。May婶和这个男人相处了这么短的时间就占了两样可是种非凡的功绩。“槭树。”

“明智的选择，Parker先生，”他模仿着英国口音回答，过了一会，他几乎把整瓶槭树酱都倒在了三盘叠的老高的煎饼上。

电话铃响的时候Wade正在把超高的一叉从他自己拿一叠里拿起来。当男人拍了拍他的屁股，确定那个小装置在唯一的口袋里的时候，Peter撅起了嘴。“抱歉，babe，接个电话，”他边走边说，走进了客厅免受干扰。

“才不是你的babe！”Peter在他背后叫道，暗自笑了。他没有注意到Wade终于接起电话时僵住了。他确实，听到了从他嘴里说出的第一句话。

“Coulson，你有十秒钟的时间叫你的人离开Parker家，否则，我发誓，我们的合同无效。”


	12. Subtlety

Chapter12：Subtlety

Peter的嘴干了。

Coulson。特工们包围了他们的房子。S.H.I.E.L.D的特工包围了他们的房子。他不知道为什么，但他不想知道。不是现在，不是Wade在这儿的时候。如果S.H.I.E.L.D.已经通过某种方法找出了他的身份（通过什么，Peter不确定；他非常确定他已经尽可能的没有留下Spider-Man的制服下是Peter Parker的线索），他不需要他们把他的第二身份告诉Wade，尤其是在他们刚刚和好之后，在一切都刚刚再次回到正常之后。

“我没有开玩笑，Coulson，”Wade朝着手机低吼。Peter能看到他，站在客厅中央，身体紧绷。一分钟之后他开始踱步起来，空闲的那只手不断张开又握紧。“不。我没有……这在合同里面没有——”

“Wade？”听到Peter的声音他停下来，转过了身，没有完全遮住手机。他的表情从愤怒变成了担忧。可能是因为Peter看上去苍白而又虚弱；他确实有这种感觉。“Wade，怎——怎么了？”

Wade试图把他推回厨房。“Peter，拜托，让我——”

“你为什么和Coulson说合同的事？”他质问道，抓住了他的手臂。“Wade，你想做什么——”

“这是一个很大的误会，Peter，拜托——”

“Wade——”

“离那个男孩远一点。”Peter听到Coulson冰冷，生硬的声音从Wade的手机里传出。“退。后。”

Wade看向窗外，表情扭曲，但是举起了一只手臂。另一只仍然拿着手机。“撤走你的狙击手，Coulson。我发誓……”

狙击手？Peter感觉膝盖发软，他扶住了墙试图站稳。这违反了S.H.I.E.L.D.的礼仪；至少不是他知道的模式。Spider-Man曾经被邀请加入，但是Peter看到协议包括交出面罩下人的身份就拒绝了。Peter不能接受这个，无论接受的诱惑有多么大。当那个特工接触他的时候可没有什么狙击手，蜘蛛感应担保。

S.H.I.E.L.D已经知道他的个人信息，追踪他到May婶的家里来了吗？他们觉得Peter和Wade有什么密谋吗？也许他们觉得Wade也知道了，把他作为人质？最后一个听起来好像比较合理，然后他伸出了手。

“——不会求你的，Coulson，而且我也不打算解释我为什么在这里，除非没有枪筒指着这里了——”

“Wade，把手机给我。”

Wade看着他，有点恼火，然后又转向Coulson了。Peter感到肚子有点难受，自从和Wade第一天住在一起后就再没有被这么不友善的拒绝过了。

“Wade。”

“Peter，拜托。”

“给我。”

恼火的表情变成了怒目而视，Peter觉得他可能不得不用上他的蛛丝才能拿到那个电话，然后狠狠的把Wade敲昏过去，力道足以让他忘记一切发生过的事。幸运的是，他不需要做这种事，因为Wade不情愿的把手机给了他。

之前和Wade交谈时Coulson恼怒的，严肃的声音突然没了怒气，变得亲切友好。“Parker先生？”

“你的手下围着我的房子是有什么问题？”

“放心，Parker先生，我们会确保你的家庭的安全不受Wilson先生的威胁——”

“我家庭的安全不受Wade的威胁？”他嘲弄道。“现在，你的手下才是这里唯一的威胁！”

“Parker先生，我们理解你的忧虑，但是Wilson先生很危险。他——”

“不，我不觉得你理解了，Coulson先生。Wade是我的室友，我已经答应了他的条款和他搭伙。”真的，他因为隐晦的威胁答应了，尽管如此他还是答应了。再加上，他已经喜欢上了他的陪伴。他们的约定对于他人来说并不正常，但是对他俩很有用。Peter不打算对此撒谎。“而且我清楚他的日常工作——或者说夜间工作，也许你愿意那么说——而且他永远不会威胁我和我的家庭的。”

一个短暂的停顿，然后他能听到Coulson的声音，很远并且压低，好像他正手捂着话筒和别人说话。Peter看到Wade明显的放松了下来，但是也不是完全放松。他的肩膀仍然紧绷着，手臂垂在身侧，一动不动，好像他随时准备从绑在腿上的并不存在的枪套中抽出枪来，像是种本能。

“狙击手撤退了，”Wade说，声音充满戒备。““我会继续注意着突然行动的。”

“我对我们造成的困扰很抱歉，Parker先生，”Coulson在停顿之后说。“这可能是一场误会。我能亲自致以最诚挚的歉意吗？”

Peter听到这儿皱了皱眉，不知道他有什么目的。“Uhm……可以？”

“很好。我现在正在你的门口。”

门铃响了，Peter在Wade开门的时候甚至都没有时间提醒他那是谁。Wade看到Coulson的那一刻，电话仍然贴在他的耳畔，从他的怒吼声中Peter明白这不会有好的发展。

May婶在发现一个自我介绍为Phil Coulson先生的相貌威严的男人坐在他们的沙发上，双手紧握，脸上除了亲切没有其他表情，面前却连一杯咖啡都没有的时候惊讶极了。她责备了Peter和Wade没有告诉她有客人来了，而且也没有自己招待他，然后立刻忙碌着为他们几个准备茶，留下Peter可怜兮兮语无伦次的道歉，而Wade非同寻常的沉默着。

当Coulson抿茶的时候，她把他们俩都推进了厨房讨论点事。Peter仍然保持着警惕，因为他注意到Wade很想离开，他的嘴扭曲的都快成了个鬼脸。

May婶叉着腰。“为什么Coulson先生在这里？”

“这是我的错，May婶儿，很抱歉，”Wade小声咕哝着，完全没有看她。他正痴迷于炉子上的水壶。“我不该来这儿。”

“胡说八道，Wade。”

“他觉得我对你和Petey是个威胁才跟过来的。”

“如果你很危险，Wade，我会看出来的。”她皱着眉头。“你是个好人。”

Peter看到Wade明显的在控制自己保持冷静。他觉得是因为Wade从没听到过几次这样的话。Peter记在了心中，准备回到他们的公寓就继续下去。“谢谢你，”男人喃喃道，May婶拍了拍他的背，然后回去招待他们的客人，小聊几句去了。

Peter跟了上去，把Wade留在厨房。他决定直面Coulson，尽管他仍然害怕S.H.I.E.L.D.已经怀疑他了，他不能让这种妄想表现出来。

“啊，Parker先生，”Coulson打了个招呼，站起来伸出了手。这感觉像是个商务会面。May婶退开为Coulson的员工们烧更多茶去了，他们正站在门外，一动不动。Peter有力的握了握他伸出的手然后坐下。

“请叫我Peter。”

“Peter。”Coulson也坐了下来，微笑着。这感觉很奇怪，而且让人不舒服，好像他正在自己家，像平常一样和May婶聊几句。Peter得抑制住强烈想要逃离的欲望。他只听到Coulson话的最后几个词。“……秘密身份？”

这像是在他肚子上打了一拳。“我——我很抱歉，你说什么？”

“关于Wade的秘密身份，你知道多久了？”他提醒。他看起来很严厉，但是Peter不知道为什么。“May小姐告诉我你们已经在同一屋檐下住了几个星期了。”

“哦。”他点点头，努力掩饰他差点，就差一点点就要糊他一脸蛛丝把他丢出房子的事实。“我选择了去找一个更便宜的地方住。我现在有稳定的经济来源但是那不够。Uhm……我看到一张Wade Wilson找室友的传单，然后当我到那里的时候，发现那是Deadpool。”

“你没有被威胁？”他挑起一边眉毛。“从没被威胁留下来？当然你一定被恐吓过。我猜Deadpool拿枪威胁过你。”

“他没有，”Peter坚持。半真半假，但是真相也差不多。他越来越擅长说谎了，一个在这种情况下至关重要的技能。“我没有别的选择了才留了下来。那一天快过完了，而且我不希望May婶为我担心。我第二天有工作，所以如果我想按时上班我就不能住在她那儿。”

“为什么不住宾馆？”

“我没有钱。”

“然而你出了你的房子之后进了一家咖啡厅。”

“我——你怎么知道的？”Peter质问道，脸红了起来。Coulson举起了手。

“如果我们唐突了，那么我道歉。当我们听到Wade晚上待在你和May小姐的家里的风声后，我们必须调查。”

“这没有回答我的问题，Coulson探员，”他厉声说，Coulson细微的抖动了下，只有一瞬间，然后他又戴上了平和的面具。

“这是机密，”他最终回答。“但是如果你一定要知道，S.H.I.E.L.D.到处都有耳目，来精确的找出潜藏在平民中的威胁，如果有必要的话，就在事情发生之前消灭他们。”

“所以你们监视每一个人并且剔除你认为不利于社会的因子。”

“你想的过于简单了，Parker先生。”他们之间的紧张氛围几乎一触即发。“我们只是拔除野草。”

“在种子还没发芽之前。你怎么知道它就会长成野草？”他厉声说，因S.H.I.E.L.D.危及他的城市，以消除未来的隐患为名消灭无罪者而愤怒不已。这是不人道的。“你没有在保护我的城市的安全，Coulson探员。你在引起恐慌，这样你自己就能站在这片混凝土丛林的顶端了。”

致命的阴影潜伏在人们觉得隐密的地方，在光天化日下摆出保护者的姿态。脑中浮现出了Deadpool曾经说过的一句话。

“如果你仔细想想，S.H.I.E.L.D.依靠Hydra茁壮成长，”他随口说，一个吃了一半的玉米饼随着他夸张的手势挥舞。“而且Hydra活在S.H.I.E.L.D.之中。S.H.I.E.L.D.没他们宣称的那么干净。当然，也许Cap除外。他是个炸弹。”

Peter让它沉入他的脑海，领会它。现在又多了一个不加入S.H.I.E.L.D.以及最近不要重新露面的理由。Coulson在说些什么，所以他转而集中注意听他在说什么。

“……不自觉的注意到了两件事，”他说。“一是你称呼我为Coulson特工，二是你称之为……你的城市。”

他说漏嘴了。他知道。Peter为自己辩解。“我——我从Wade讲的S.H.I.E.L.D.的故事里知道他们是这么叫你的。还有因为我住在这里所以这是我的城市。”

“Wade从来不叫任何人`探员’。”Coulson向前俯下了一点，这个动作让他看起来很有威胁性。突然，那张冷静，愉悦的脸看起来很危险，比Peter一开始预期的更加危险。

所幸，Wade解救了他。他穿上了前一天晚上的衣服，正拿着包从楼上下来。他甚至没有注意到Wade是什么时候从厨房到卧室去的。

“行了，”他叹了口气，把包扔到Coulson旁边。Peter几乎要为他毫不退缩而鼓掌了，因为Wade很有可能在包里塞了个地雷或者别的什么爆炸物，就那么粗暴的丢下了。雇佣兵在Peter旁边重重坐下，向他露出了一个带着歉意的微笑，然后将头转向了S.H.I.E.L.D.探员。“你只想抓我，对吗？”

“等等，什么？”Peter警觉的坐直了。“为什么？”

“为了审问，”Coulson流畅的回答，站了起来。外面的人将这当作了进入房子的信号。他们其中的一个拿了Wade的包，另外两个站在了那个男人两边。重重的叹了口气，Wade站了起来，揉乱了Peter的头发。

“别担心。哥今晚会回来的。”他露出一个扭曲的微笑，而Peter不想回应。他没心情笑。“你就跟May婶待在一起。你什么时候回来？”

“星期——”Peter开口，有点困惑，但是他看到Wade摇头了。动作非常轻，藏在盖过脸的兜帽里。他知道了他的意思。“我想星期五，”他改口说，声音足够让Coulson听到。“期末考试，你知道的。”

“我知道。别逃学也别沉迷毒品，小鬼，”他眨了眨眼。

Peter翻了个白眼。“要不是你提起来我都没想过呢。”

Wade笑起来，一个发自真心的笑，让Peter感到眩晕。Coulson向Peter和May婶道了别，然后领着一群西装男，加上一个穿连帽衫的进了黑色的车里。一种不好的感觉在Peter的肚子，喉咙向上蔓延，威胁着让他想要大喊，但是他忍住了。

Wade让他给了S.H.I.E.L.D.一条错误的线索。就如Wade的健谈程度一样，他有着高度的洞察力发觉他们现在的处境很危险。“May婶，”在看到Coulson上了一辆车而Wade和其他人上了另一辆后，他终于开口了。他注意到那些人对他很粗暴，这让他握紧了拳头。“我今天去图书馆。”

“哦，天哪，”她喃喃着，也看着面前的场景。他们一直保持安静，一个接一个，然后黑色的轿车开走了。“你觉得他会没事吗？”

他勉强挤出一个微笑。“哦，没事的。我相信他。”

现在是时候调查S.H.I.E.L.D.都有些什么公共记录了。如果Spider-Man加入就能平息他们心中的焦虑，如果这意味着他们会放Wade回来，他很乐意摘下面具，以及一些状况的变动。因为这突如其来的事件空气仍然很沉重。S.H.I.E.L.D.到处都有耳目。他们能在一次心跳的时间里在楼顶上安排狙击手。他们在威胁滋长前就消灭。作为一股以保护者为名的力量，比起被动承受，它更倾向于主动出击。

他快速的冲了个澡，穿上了牛仔裤和连帽衫，出门寻找答案，而没有去图书馆。

Peter不知道的是，Coulson在打电话。他已经打了很多别的号码，下达同一条指令，他用同样的语调说`做成了有酬劳，没做成你知道会发生什么‘。他下达了同样的命令，也收到了同样的回复与承诺。

电话铃响着，他向下看着他的平板电脑。上面显示着PeterParker的简历。Coulson为了获得信息已经给他所就读过的学校或者工作过的每一个机构打了电话，除了一些细枝末节的东西。这个男孩因为不小心说漏嘴的了两个东西而引起了他的好奇。Coulson注意到了他的掩饰，因为这些迹象，他必须对这个男孩更深的调查。有着和Wilson那样的亲昵，他可能成为S.H.I.E.L.D.强大的盟友来控制那个雇佣兵，或者是一个严重的威胁。

当他告诉Peter他拔除城市中隐患的根源时没有说谎。但是他不需要知道这些隐患有成长为有益的东西的可能。他们中的一半都在Coulson的嫌疑人名单上，这起码证明了他们的技能在数据收集上还是很有用的。 

Peter是个未知数，而Coulson极力想要探究他。

最终，电话被接听了。传出来几声脚步声和抱怨声，接着是一声生硬的“你好？”

“早上好，Jameson先生，”Coulson流畅的打着招呼。“或者说，下午，你在哪儿？”

“你他妈想干嘛？”他不耐烦的问。Coulson丝毫没有退缩。他的下属有着丰富多彩的词汇，而在大多数时间里他非常宽容。但他的耐心现在快要用光了，只是，Jameson先生不需要知道。

Coulson缓缓的深呼吸，让自己冷静下来。这是值得的。他低头看着他平板电脑上的文字，标题“工作经历”下写着“号角日报Spider-Man专职摄影师”。这会是一个重要的信息来源。

“我是Coulson探员，我来自S.H.I.E.L.D.”就像他之前说过无数遍的那样。“我提供一个交易，买所有你能给出的关于Peter Parker这个人的信息。”


	13. First

Chapter13:First

“Harry，”Peter没那么礼貌的喊道，他在网上找到了一点点没头没尾的信息。在用了一台不属于他的奥氏公司的办公电脑寻找关于S.H.I.E.L.D.和Hydra之间联系的信息后，他只收集到了一点他们近代关系的消息。绝大多数是在Captain America沉睡之前的。他不得不挫败的前往总裁办公室，在那儿，不出所料的看见他最好的朋友拿着一杯威士忌望着窗外。

“我要问你点事，”Peter开门见山的说，甚至都没有客套或者展露一个微笑。Harry慢慢的抬头看向他，然后对他露出了一个淡淡的微笑。

“你应该庆幸今天是星期天，我今天不用开会，”他回答，指了指桌上的威士忌。Peter摇摇头拒绝了，然后年轻的总裁坐了下来，干了他的那杯威士忌。他顿了一会，在酒火辣辣的烧着的时候龇了龇牙，但是之后收敛了，Peter知道Harry有点兴奋了。“那么。我能为你做什么？”

“你有Hydra的信息吗？”

Harry皱起了眉。看起来几乎有点滑稽了，就像是在他六岁的时候被Peter哄骗着从窗子逃出他家时落到泥坑里弄脏西装鞋的表情。最后，他说，“希腊的那玩意儿？”

“不，不是。”Peter多希望Harry酗酒的恶习跟着他的绿魔能力和记忆一起消失了，但是他也知道Harry需要用某种方法来承受记忆的缺失。“进了S.H.I.E.L.D.内部的那个。”

对方眉头皱的更紧了。“我不想谈这个。”

“为什么？”

“Stark，”他简短的回答，而Peter明白了。奥氏公司和Stark工业已经并驾齐驱了很长一段时间了，奥氏公司在制药方面走在前列而Stark的领域更具“破坏性”，是Harry所唾弃的。然而，随着Stark和一家韩国公司的建立海外合作关系，掌握了一种使细胞增长速度加快的项目，奥氏公司就有从Norman Osborn领导公司时的宝座上下台的威胁。

Tony Stark本人在Harry被宣布为继承人时曾放话讽刺“祝你好运，孩子；如果你需要如何运转一家公司的建议，你知道该打给谁”。Peter的朋友没有淡然处之，他每天都工作很长时间，想要在短时间内掌控商界，但是只有日益挫败。

“不管怎么说，Stark是从属于复仇者的，”Peter想让他清醒一点，但是Harry那无数杯威士忌已经半数下肚了。“你应该戒酒了，Harry。”

“复仇者是从属于S.H.I.E.L.D.的，”Harry骂了句，盯着Peter，然后才放下酒。他又咧了咧嘴才放松下来。“听着，你最近怎么回事？第一，你还对Gwen念念不忘。第二，你和某人同居了。而现在你对S.H.I.E.L.D.这么感兴趣了？现在我肯定你有什么事瞒着我了。”

“不——不是那样的，”他辩解，但是Harry看起来那么失落，盯着他的空杯子。他叹了口气，又要把它倒满，但是Peter把那个瓶子抢了过来。“够了。”

“Peter，你永远都不会变。”他微笑道，但笑意全无。“你还在打一场必败的仗。”

“我不是那个和酗酒抗争的人，Harry。”

“谁说我跟它抗争了？”他张开双臂。“见鬼，我拥抱它。我还能怎么办呢？“

“你已经喝的够多了，就是这样。”他走向吧台，把它藏到了某个他拿不到的地方。他会告诉他的秘书，Felicia，他放在哪儿了，但是首先Harry今天要清醒过来。

一声碰撞声响起，他转身看到他最好的朋友正死死的抓着桌子的边缘，还有一个看起来很贵的台灯的残骸散落在地上。

“……它挡道了，”Harry泄气的嘟囔着。Peter摇了摇头，继续催促他回车上去。谢天谢地，Harry还有足够的理智给他指出停车场的位置，去往Peter第一次问到的他的私家车。当Harry含糊不清的道谢然后倒在车的后座的时候司机看起来毫不惊讶。

“请把他安全送回家，”Peter对司机说，那人听到后嘴抽动了一下。那算是某种笑容吗？

“当然，Parker少爷。我曾经看到过Osborn少爷更差的情况。”

“叫Peter就行，”他说，有点惊讶。Harry从他们还是小孩的时候就有要每个人都叫Peter“Parker少爷”的习惯，令Peter感到惶恐。他不得不跑遍整个别墅告诉所有人叫他Peter就行。

司机仅仅鞠了个躬。

“当然，Peter。我们走了。”

在确保车开出视线之后，他低调的进入了Harry的办公室，试图进入他的电脑……

……那是他哪儿都不能看的地方。

在办公室里寻找了十五分钟笔记本电脑或者台式电脑或者别的什么之后，他放弃了，沮丧的去了附近他休息时常去的咖啡厅。在他为了结束一个他努力完善的新项目，需要长时间呆在黑暗的实验室的那段时期，他会在休息时间来喝杯咖啡，那通常都是半夜了。所以当他进去的时候，Yvette，那个金发的女服务生朋友，没在上班。取而代之的是一个插着两个耳机看起来很叛逆的青年。同时还嚼着口香糖。Peter做了个鬼脸点了杯拿铁，青年闷闷不乐的啧了一声开始做了起来，当给他咖啡和找零的时候不太礼貌的说了声“谢谢惠顾”。Peter不屑于理睬他，只走向了窗边他最喜欢的位置，那里极其空旷。

在他小口喝着他的饮品的时候一个特别的想法掠过脑海。他认为自己要插手S.H.I.E.L.D.的事，以免Wade受像Coulson这样的特工跟在背后的麻烦。成为义警以来每次想到交出他生命中唯一隐私的部分，他就会感到像有什么在皮肤下爬。

还是那个问题。为了Wade值的吗？

咖啡洒了几滴到桌上，他发出了声有损形象的声音。柜台那儿的青年给了他一个厌恶的眼神，Peter急忙把杯子放下，用纸巾擦干净。他一直都在回想着他们的公寓是多么干净。他还记得他对于刻在木头上圈在爱心里的小名字有多么惊讶。它们都被划掉了，他也毫不惊讶爱心里男人的名字就和女人的一样多。

Wade是那种和某人混熟了就会乱搞的人。这是事实。Peter是——他敢这么说吗？——他最好的朋友，而且看电影时手会令人尴尬的上下摸索也是哥们经常做的，不是吗？他们的调笑99.9%都是开玩笑的，而且他们都很清楚他们自己的生活安排。他们完全只是兄弟，没别的了，不是吗？

真的吗？

他鼓起了脸颊。至少他想这么相信。他常为了Wade而常感到紧张的心，现在因窜入他脑海的一副特别的场面而慌乱起来。

那是Wade在崩了自己的脑袋之后他们依偎在沙发上甚至睡在一起的画面。

Peter双手捂住了脸，意识到，天哪，他为这家伙越界了。为了这个整天都闻起来像墨西哥卷的混蛋，某个开的每个不恰当的玩笑都联系到Peter的屁股的人，某个如果Peter提到去吃东西就会咧着嘴笑，像个小狗一样跟着他的人，他紧张不安起来了。他的脑袋可能已经不清醒了因为——

那是一个看到Spider-Man就像看到金钱的雇佣兵。

无论他有多爱那个满身伤疤爱看漫画的傻蛋，他也永远不能真正的把Wade Wilson和Deadpool分开。反过来也一样。所有事都一起发生了，而且不幸的是，Peter

，和他的秘密，也都搅了进来。他知道他不能冒这个险。当然，他这么做是自私的，但是说真的——谁会希望自己爱的人拿着刀子甚至会背后捅你一刀呢？

这时Peter又抿了口咖啡，咖啡已经冷了。他刚刚察觉。

日子匆匆过去。Peter工作的时候偶尔会去查看一下Harry的情况，他找理由翘了一周的班，因为他必须努力准备考试。他的上司已经对他放的很宽了，主要是多亏Peter近乎整夜的工作，已经领先他们的研究几个星期了。

根据Harry真的清醒了的事实来看，Harry感觉好多了，但是有时Peter出乎意料的进入房间的时候他有时会被吓到。他总是会发发现他的朋友在发呆，或者离开他崭新的办公桌向后靠去。

星期三的时候，Felicia告诉他在上去找Harry之前要先预约。

“CEO的要求，Parker先生，”她说，露出了一个苦笑。“我知道你能理解。现在每天都会有日本和韩国的重要代表来。Osborn先生要投入工作中了。”

“我理解，”Peter回答，匆忙的道了别。Harry的轮廓可以透过他办公室的玻璃窗模糊的看到，但是他看起来像在和某人说话。Peter不想打扰他们，所以他到自己的位置上继续工作和复习笔记等到了时间去大学。

周五到了。Peter的期末考试在两点结束，他第一时间就冲回了公寓，带着大概可以吃三天（对于Peter）或者三个小时（对于Wade）的墨西哥卷外卖。他不得不弯下腰来恢复呼吸，而当他的心跳回复平常的时候，他站直了身子，敲了敲门。

当门开开的时候带起了一阵气流，在几秒后他感到什么宽阔，温暖的东西包裹住了他。那墨西哥卷和火药的气味，再加上他标志性的面具，这一切都让Peter知道这是Wade在给他一个几乎挤断骨头的拥抱。尽管他试图回拥，他的双臂所能做的只有胡乱摆动。他拍了拍他的背，哽塞的说出，“Wade⋯⋯空气⋯⋯拜托⋯⋯”

“哦，哎呦。”Wade退开了，不太远，仅仅足够Peter呼吸，捡起了他匆忙中掉下的东西。他穿着内裤，低低的挂在髋部，一条毛巾挂在脖子上。Peter终于意识到Wade从腰以上都是裸着的。但是他看上去并不介意和Peter在家露着一身伤疤的问题。他咧嘴笑着，拍拍他的肩膀，说，“哥忘了小可爱真的会缺氧而死。不过，你是个小书呆子。你需要一个呼吸器吗？还是两个呼吸器？一个喷雾器？还是两个喷雾器——”

“哈，哈，真有趣，”他回嘴，翻了个白眼，但是脸上却挂着真心的微笑。这很熟悉。他们的拌嘴，Wade就像平常那样拍了拍他的屁股蛋——等等什么？！

“哦，该死，哥会认真的拍的，”Wade大声说，得意的笑着。Peter几乎震惊的糊他一脸网了。幸好他没有。

“你⋯⋯你刚刚————”

“感受了一把Parker美好的臀大肌？”Wade装作思考的样子，然后睿智的点了点头。“赌上你的照相机哥感受到了。”

“但是——”

“哥想你了，亲爱的。”

“Wade——”

“不，是真的。”Wade走近了一步，远远高出Peter一大截，Peter一步又一步的小步后退，直到Wade把他逼着抵到走廊的墙上。“我想你了。”

“Wade，让——让我过去。”操。Peter结巴了。他感觉他都要紧张的吐出来了。他肯定他现在绝对红的像个番茄。Wade身上散发的热度和气味让他兴奋起来。

“除非⋯⋯”

“除非什么？”

“除非这个。”

一根布满伤疤的手指将Peter的下巴抬了起来。他们四目相对，Peter无意识的咽了下口水。“Wade？”

对方仅仅眨了眨眼，靠的更近了。Peter发誓他的心跳大的整栋楼都能听到。

四英寸。Peter仍处于在震惊之中，清楚的知道将要发生什么。他必须离开，不去考虑他的心在叫嚣什么。

三英寸。他抓住了Wade的毛巾，不知道还有什么能抓的，也不相信自己在如此危险的情况中能够控制住自己的超级力量。

两英寸。Peter 闭上了眼睛，等待那一刻的降临，等待着那种压力。他能感觉到Wade的呼吸掠过他的嘴唇。

一英寸。Wade在说些什么。Peter尽力去听。

“他们在这整个地方都装了窃听器，”Wade轻声低语。

Peter还没有完全理解清楚，Wade的嘴唇就覆盖上了他的。


	14. Lifeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白色对话框 - {x}   
> 黄色对话框 - [x] 

“Coulson探员，”咖啡厅里，一个穿着西装的高个子男人叫到，然后坐了下来，就像他们是老朋友一样。Coulson微微点了点头，继续边看菜单边喝着咖啡。另一个男人继续说。“我有情报。”   
   
“声音放低一点，探员，”他愉悦的说，然后放下了菜单。他抬起了手。那个男人将一个信封放在了他的手上，之后告了辞。   
   
这挺有趣，Coulson想，研究着那个信封。这似乎是个普通的棕色牛皮纸信封，但是封盖在侧面。照片，他终于意识到，然后打开信封拿了出来。   
   
那是一张有点模糊的，几乎全是黑白两色的照片，但是它所呈现的信息没有任何疑问。他皱起了眉，看到Wade和Parker先生站在他们公寓的走廊里，双唇紧贴。   
   
这可有点难办了。Wade很喜欢红灯区的人，这点很明显。而Peter看起来却不像经常混迹于酒吧的那种类型，而且，从他收集到的情报来看，Peter绝无任何可能隶属于值得S.H.I.E.L.D注意的任何就算只有一丁点叛逆因子的组织。他的心理测试，他的学校很乐意提供这个，证明他通过标准；Peter，显而易见，在他叔叔死后正义感提高了很多，而且更加追求勇敢和平等思想，并且在他的女朋友Gwen Stacy去世后，这一点更是得到了增强。   
   
Peter看起来和一般的有着强烈责任感和社会意识的市民没什么两样。Coulson为他鼓掌。他这一代人有社会意识的可不多，更别说积极参与的了。考虑到他和某个损人，某个脑子不正常的家伙，某个沉浸在对生活的失望中太久了人在一起⋯⋯   
   
这令Coulson打了个寒战。凭借他的技能和理想，Peter是万里挑一的。Wade是一个极其不稳定的人。他带坏了Peter的这个想法⋯⋯   
   
如果Coulson处理的得当，他也许能招募到Peter。他也许能让他加入S.H.I.E.L.D。他有着在科学领域如此杰出的表现，再加上他在奥氏公司积累的经验，他也许能和Fits特工和Simmons那类人配合的非常好。对，那可能是一片任他翱翔的天空。   
   
但是Wade是个问题。   
   
他又盯住了照片，如果Peter爱上了Wade，那他分开他俩的计划会更加难以实施，也许一次全额奖学金国外留学可行？但是他可能和他的家人一起搬走，他发现Peter对May婶强烈的保护。他还记得他是如何对他几乎吼出的“探员”，就像那是什么恶心的词汇。   
   
他感到心中涌起了某种情绪，一种忧虑。他归因为基于调查开始时，Wade可能已经开始带坏男孩了。但是现在看来不止如此。他不能完全确定，但是他曾经在哪儿听过他的声音。但他记不起来什么时候⋯⋯   
   
他深沉的抿了一口酒，一口气干了。他在桌上放了一点钱，将信封塞进外套里，然后离开了。他有更多需要查明的了。   
   
而且要快，他严肃的想。   
趁还来得及。   
   
 “哥怎么样。”   
   
 “什么？”Peter无精打采的抬起头看向Wade。过去的两个小时里他一直想着双唇上那刺痛的感觉。Wadw在走廊里，非常惶恐的，离开了他，像是什么都没发生过一样。努力整理了几分钟思路之后，他走进房间，看到Wade懒洋洋的躺在沙发上，旁边放着一整盘墨西哥卷。   
   
Wade指着他的嘴唇，然后响亮的吻了一下。“你的初吻怎么样？”   
   
 “那明显不是我的初吻，”Peter反驳。   
   
 “哥今晚拥有一个小处男的愿望破裂了，”对方哀嚎。   
   
 “首先，”Peter恼怒的说。“你的吻技10分能打个5分就不错了。”   
   
一声响亮的抽气声传来。Wade将一只手放到胸前。“太伤哥的心了！”   
   
 “其次，”Peter压低声音说。“你只是因为我们被监控着才吻我的。”   
   
Wade从位置上站起来。脸上闪过一丝阴郁，接着Peter发现自己被奇怪的按在了墙上。“首先，”他低吼。“哥至少能打8分。哥的女朋友们都是这么说的。”   
   
 “也许他们的意思是想要八位数的小费，”Peter若有所思的说。   
   
 “其次。”一只手放到Peter屁股上捏了捏。他艰难的遏住呻吟的欲望。“我们还被监控着。表现的像情侣一点。”   
   
 “在你闻起来像皇后区一个小墨西哥卷饼站的时候？不了谢谢，”他厉声说，试图把他推开。Wade站在原地，笼罩着他，双臂撑在他身体两侧，牢牢的按在墙上。   
   
 “亲爱的，你还不明白现在的情况，”他轻声说，距离他的双唇只有一英寸。Peter发现他难以呼吸，而这不是因为Wade完全入侵了他的私人空间。“你得配合。”   
   
 “如果我不想呢？”   
   
 “那你很长很长一段时间里就别想见到May婶了。”   
   
他感觉像是被一只由冰做成的拳头击中了内脏。“你敢，”他张嘴说，但是Wade摇了摇头。   
   
 “哥是不会碰给免费派吃的善良老太太一根汗毛的，笨蛋。”Wade放开了他，走到厨房拿了瓶Corona。“但是Coulson是不是一样就不知道了。”   
   
 “S.H.I.E.L.D.是好的，”他辩解。“而-而且Coulson是S.H.I.E.L.D.高层。”   
   
 “Petey，你不能相信S.H.I.E.L.D.里面任何一个人。”他摇了摇头。“我有一次接到一个单子去杀Samuel L. Jackson——”   
   
“谁？”   
   
 “你认得的。那个眼罩男。”   
   
Peter扬起一边眉毛。“你说的是Fury局长？”   
   
 “对，就是那家伙。总是看起来怒火中烧。”   
   
 “我不知道你说的什么意思。”   
   
Wade一挥手把那些分心的东西扫开，看起来有点恼火。“听着，哥的意思是，哥有一次接到一个大有赚头的单子，是一个低级一点的高层想杀了他的顶头上司。像是一个自大狂给自己的一个礼物。”   
   
 “也许他们用了一个假——”   
   
 “你以为哥那么容易被耍吗？”Wade哼了声。“小鬼，哥这辈子什么事没见过。让哥干完活又不给钱可不是什么新鲜事。哥会像只寻血犬一样把这些贱人都揪出来。”   
   
 “可能是Hydra干的？”   
   
 “没错。所以，作为一个英俊潇洒吻技非凡的专家，哥建议你低调点。”   
   
“所以我要对谁忠诚和信任还要听一个雇佣兵的建议，”Peter嗤了声。   
   
 “嘿！哥可没在任何东西上斜体印刷那些鬼东西，你知道的。”Wade义愤的怒吼。“来杯啤酒？”   
   
Peter能做的只有深深叹气，用掌根揉了揉眼睛。“给我来杯 Smirnoff Mule。”他需要摄取一些能够稍稍模糊一下他感官的东西，不然就要过载了。他一直都不喜欢啤酒，不过在他还是大一新生的时候在一个派对上喝过Smirnoff，尝起来有点像雪碧。伏特加流下喉咙，在舌头上留下无穷的后味。   
   
 “哦哦哦，伏特加。别告诉哥你能和黑寡妇相处好。”   
   
 “谁？”   
   
“别管这个。一个俄罗斯辣妞。不管从字面意思还是象征意义上都是。也许如果和美国没有关系的话就更好了，但是，这可是伟大的美利坚合众国最拿得出手的了，哥说的对吗？脑袋——哦操，小心！”   
   
感到一阵微弱的刺痛，Peter下意识的出手抓住了半空中的瓶子。他甚至都没有眨眼，仅仅咕哝了一声“谢谢”，然后喝了四分之一。在这种情况下它比普通的伏特加管用的多。这让他思路更加清晰。他张开嘴，液体带着火辣辣的感觉顺着喉咙流下。他捧着瓶子，仍靠在墙上，而Wade非同寻常的安静。   
   
最终，他打破了沉默（一个两分35秒的记录）。“你怎么做到的？”   
   
 “什么？”Peter抬头看他。“我做了什么？”   
   
 “那个！那个⋯⋯快的吓人的抓住东西？”   
   
 “Uhh⋯⋯”该死。他环顾了一圈房间，看到一个篮球。“我打篮球，”他小声说。   
   
 “尊敬的法官，我认为Parker先生说的是一派胡言，缺少证据。他那细胳膊细腿一看就不像打篮球的。”   
   
你不能这么做！”   
   
 “能并且一定会，babe。”他眨了眨眼，喝了一小口啤酒。“能并且一定会。”   
   
 “你真是个混蛋。”   
   
 “哥非常乐意操你，在你的——”   
   
 “停！”他大吼着打断了Wade的话。“我不玩这个游戏！”   
   
 “什么游戏？”   
   
 “这个！”他指了指他们，话脱口而出。“Wade，这——这不能糊弄任何人！”任何人，他想，指的是我。他一想到Wade吻他仅仅只是作为一个掩护，制造一个假象胸口就一阵钝痛。他不知道是为什么。   
   
不。他很清楚知道是为什么。但是他不愿承认。不。不是现在。不是在这种情况下。   
   
这太痛苦了。变得一文不值。被虚幻的愿望牵着走。如果Gwen还活着——   
   
Gwen。Gwen，那个美丽，善良，富有魅力的女孩，Peter黑暗生命中的太阳。在某种意义上，她就是太阳。Peter逐渐习惯了她笑的时候露出的酒窝，学校课间和周末的相伴，她的金发。他会在星期六下午寻找她头发上扎的粉色发带，因为这标志着她会骑着自行车来访。   
   
Gwen是他的太阳，是他理所当然接受的恒力，而现在她不在了，他在黑暗中摸索前行，迷茫，而又不知所措。Gwen将他视为一个有正常情感的人，而不是玩物。Wade却不是。   
   
他脸色变得苍白。他为什么要把Wade和Gwen比？   
   
他喉咙发紧。天哪，他是怎么了？   
   
他试着稳住呼吸，接着抬头看向Wade的脸。   
   
他看起来⋯⋯面无表情。眼睛一眨不眨，难以捉摸。   
   
 “游戏。”他挠了挠后脑勺。如果Wade还有头发，Peter能够想象他们乱七八糟的翘起来的样子。“你觉得这是⋯⋯”   
   
 “除此之外还可能是什么？”他想要大笑。但是听起来却空洞，虚假。他不想笑。   
   
他需要一个朋友。   
   
May婶，愿上帝保佑她，只会在久久拥抱他，给他一杯安慰的茶之后提出一个模糊不清的建议。也许是一盘或者两盘小蛋糕。经典，但是不是他现在所想要的。   
   
Gwen在六尺之下。他的父母可能更甚，消逝在大海里。   
   
现在只剩下一个人了。一条救生索。“Harry，”他喃喃。他的声音听起来可怜兮兮的。“我想要Harry。”   
   
Wade的脸立刻沉了下来。看起来像是体内蕴藏着风暴，即将要爆发。“那好吧，”他咬牙说，然后找出来一个行李袋，丢给了他。“收拾好你的东西。我会叫我的一个朋友来检查水管。”   
   
这就是Wade“我希望你滚出我的视线”的说法。Peter知道。他点点头，乖乖的把衣服，内衣，毛巾，洗漱用品丢进包里。他要离开这里。他现在需要一个人，除了Wade以外谁都行。也许他们两个分开一下会好点。   
   
Peter门都没关就走了。他没有尝试假装什么都没发生过一样，也没有试图大吵大闹。但是不知如何他知道当他下楼时听到的破碎声是Wade的拳头击穿墙壁发出的。   
   
半个小时之后，Peter乘上了一辆出租车，盯着一张他和Gwen穿着学士服的卷了角的合照。出租车司机看他一定很奇怪，穿着大学运动衫和牛仔裤，背着一个行李包，眼里还含着泪。他一定看起来像被爱人狠狠的甩了。一定会引发S.H.I.E.L.D.的骚乱。   
   
当他下车的时候已经下起了雨，在车开走之前给了司机一大把现金。他失魂落魄的在雨里站了十分钟，盯着大楼呼叫机上“H. Osborn”几个整齐的字母，一定是Felicia写的，他想。   
   
最终，他按下了名字旁边的按钮。当他报上名字之后几乎立刻就有了回应。几分钟后，Harry本人——不是管家，不是用人，也不是Felicia——走了出来，穿着一件黑色的浴袍，举着一把伞。   
   
 “Parker你看起来像是有人——”Harry突然顿住了，戏谑的笑容消失了。“——死了。”   
   
Peter不能反驳。他知道Harry对他了如指掌，而且他自信自己对Harry也是，除了夜深人静时的治安工作。Harry能够理解，他不会有任何疑问。   
   
他让他进门，Peter萎靡的，缓缓的回应。门在他身后关上。   
   
Wade盯着墙上那个拳头大的洞。他在他们的客厅里的混凝土柱上也打了一下，但结果可不太令人满意。他的指关节鲜血淋漓，但它丝毫不动。操他妈的混蛋工业。   
   
他集中精力于呼吸。用鼻子吸气，用嘴呼出。   
   
呼，多么奇怪的癖好。和尚总是这么做。如果悬空的部分是真的的话，他已经把枪套挂了好久了。   
   
⋯⋯也许他已经挂了一两个小时了。   
   
最多。   
   
［Peter不喜欢你这样，你知道的。］   
   
 “操他的，”他在心里朝黄框怒吼。“认真的，你站他那边？我自己的脑子背叛了自己？你知道当一个人和自己斗争的时候他就要完蛋了。”   
   
{严格上来说，我们不是你。}   
   
［我们只是在你身体里。影射另一面，因为另一面实在是太糟糕了。］   
   
 “小白你认真的？你从没和小黄站一边过。”   
   
［对啊，小白，你从没和我站一边过。你是谁？你是啥？你不是小白。你是，像是，很浅，很浅的灰色吗？］   
   
{够了。别再提乐高电影了。}   
   
 “除了Batman！”   
   
{说实话，唯一和你有点关系只有Green Lantern了。}   
   
［嘿，你和那个电影是同一个演员演的！］   
   
 “别提醒我，”Wade大声呻吟，Ryan Reynolds穿着一件动画风格制服的画面出现在他脑中。“太尴尬了。”   
   
白框和黄框开始就Ryan会在Deadpool电影中如何惊艳而争吵起来。Wade，像往常一样，关上了他的‘精神耳朵’不去理他们。集中精力于他手机扬声器传出的铃声。   
   
 “你好？”打招呼的声音单调的令他咬牙切齿。真是个菜鸟，通过用变声器提高声音来隐藏身份。“Deadpool先生，今天有什么事吗？我希望你重新考虑了我的提议？”   
   
没问题。Wade必须跟上他的节奏。“是的。”   
   
“很好。所以？”   
   
 “我同意。”   
   
［你什么？］   
   
{Wilson，我知道你疯了。}   
   
［Petey不会喜欢你这么做的！］   
   
 “管他去死，”他低吼。   
   
［那Spidey呢？］   
   
 “他死了。”   
   
{准确的说，他只是在一种无线假期模式。}   
   
［他每一天都有可能回来！］   
   
 “他会回到我身边的，”他轻声呢喃。不再开玩笑。他没有一个值得为他变好的人，没有人相信他。   
   
 “我很抱歉，Deadpool先生。我不能只靠一个口头凭证，”电话那头的声音继续说。   
   
 “把合同发来，我不在乎。你有我的电话肯定也有我的邮箱地址。发过来。”   
   
 “非常好。你知道你要做什么对吗？”   
   
 “对。”   
   
 “你真的愿意怎么做吗？杀死一个亲密的朋友？”   
   
白框和黄框在捣乱，试图阻止他说出他想说的话。他明白，他非常明白他将要说出的话是错的。他的一些部分不想这么做，而白框和黄框也知道。   
   
但是他没有理由的离开了他。他被甩过，但是从来没被抛弃过，悬而未决，就像这样。去他妈的Peter和他的娃娃脸，胖乎乎的脸颊还有挺翘的屁股。去他妈的寄托于Wade身上的希望，希望他成一个好人。他努力保护男孩，但是他所做的全部只是不断伤害他。像是Wade对他的喜爱只是一文不值的垃圾。   
   
根本上来说他确实是的。这就是每个人都离开他，打他，孤立他的原因，而且，还要在伤害后加上羞辱，生活还一而再的对他不公：给了他癌症和让他变成这样的项目。   
   
突然，他的脑海清晰了。白框和黄框只是脑海里嘈杂的背景音，伴随着一成不变的静止。词语不断的从嘴里吐出。   
   
 “Spider-Man不是我的朋友 ”


	15. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节预警。特地一提本章末尾，Wade没有精神错乱，但是对话框说的一些搞砸了事，有自杀描述注意。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话 
> 
> 我甚至都不试图为把这篇晾了5个月道歉。我找不到借口。我已经离开法国差不多两天了，而我没有更新。   
>    
> 真是个混蛋。   
>    
> 我也不能保证之后固定的更新时间（我回国之后会开始另一个没有假放的学期。有趣）我只能保证一件事——我会更完这篇文的，也会继续萌这一对的。   
>    
> 感谢你们支持我这么久。这篇文不会太长（我不会允许的），所以差不多还有5到6章就完结了。   
>  

Peter站在浴室里盯着自己的脚，感觉像是一片专属于他的雨云笼罩在头顶。水从头顶淋下来，感觉很好，温暖，舒适。这让他想要在下面蜷缩成一团，与世隔绝，只专心于淅淅沥沥的水声。他应该带把椅子或者凳子进来，他至少能在这里待一个小时。水从他皮肤上滑落，他闭上眼睛，想象它将悲伤，内疚和一切让他难受的东西从他身体里带走。   
   
温和的敲门声从浴室门上传来，然后他最好的朋友的声音盖过了淋浴的声音。“我听到了，Parker。”   
   
 “听到了什么？”他含糊的说，对任何事都没有兴趣。   
   
 “水声，蠢货。从淋浴传来的水声。我让你洗个澡的。”   
   
 “我不想出来的时候变成一个干梅子。”   
   
 “你现在就该是了。你已经洗了四十分钟了。”Harry毫不掩饰的嘲弄了他。“说实话，我不是抱怨水费什么的。我只是担心你。”   
   
 “抱歉，”Peter道歉，将热水器和花洒关上，然后踩上边上的软毛垫，拿了一条毛巾把自己擦干。Harry借了他一套新衣服，但是当他试着把印着奥氏公司logo的运动衫穿上的时候，他被织物撕裂的声音吓了一跳。他发现了一个问题。“Harry？”   
   
 “怎么了？”   
   
 “我可能撕了你一件公司运动衫，”他咕哝着，抬起胳膊，看着镜子里身侧撕裂的线缝。拜在纽约这座都市丛林里游荡的剧烈运动所赐，他现在的体格比从前健壮了不少，穿着紧身衣也一样。尽管他从spiderman的职位上半离职了也是一样，他发现他爱上了锻炼，通过坚持每天早晨慢跑和两周一次去附近的廉价体育馆来维持身材。“等等，为什么你居然有一件？”   
   
 “大概是赞助商吧。挺好的，我一般当睡衣穿。”   
   
   
Peter穿上了内衣和运动裤，看起来像准备去慢跑的。他用毛巾擦干了头发，走了出来。   
   
Harry从摆弄手机中停下，抬头看着他。“你怎么用了这么久？”   
   
 “你说你公司有急事，所以我觉得……在你打电话的时候……”   
   
 “那是我的失礼，”他说。“抱歉，有客人的时候我应该将手机调为静音。”   
   
 “是我打扰了——”   
   
 “噢，说得像你打扰我少了似的。”年轻的Osborn翻了个白眼，领着他去了厨房，哪儿放着碗通心粉和奶酪。看到这Peter几乎都要流口水了。“我做了点经典通心粉。你知道我有多爱吃。”   
   
 “我爱它，”Peter喃喃道，回忆起他们一同分享一大碗加了半融化奶酪的通心粉的无数下午。Harry，这个被宠坏的男孩，从没吃过盒子里现成的食物，都是他们的厨子动手做的，加四个品种的奶酪，都是买进的整块的“成熟”的那种。（反正主厨就是这个意思）。Peter每次都会半开玩笑的说，都怪Harry，他都没办法吃普通的通心粉和奶酪了。   
   
 “你自便。我给我们一人做了一碗，”他说着，示意了一下放在咖啡桌上自己的那碗，已经吃了一半了。   
   
 “啧啧，Osborn先生，纽约城里饥荒问题很严重啊，”Peter略微责备的说，拿了只大勺子，在大屏电视前的豪华沙发上坐下。   
   
 “你似乎忘记了两个星期之前我让Felicia组织了一场马拉松，所有收益都给了纽约市内的收容所，”他心平气和的反驳。“我知道你知道，因为你也是出席的摄影师之一。”   
   
Peter只得半耸了下肩承认。“这次算你赢。”   
   
 “别试第二次了。”他哼哼着，打开了电视，正在播放一部傍晚的秀。他把音量调低了点，低到不造成打扰。“所以，我们现在谈谈房间里的大象？”   
   
 “什么？”   
   
 “你的室友？”他边解释边翻了个白眼。   
   
 “我室友是头大象？”Peter惊讶的尖叫，随即意识到他自己说话和思维方式都和Wade一样，之后试图将注意力转移到把嘴塞满通心粉和奶酪上。   
   
 “注意吃相，Parker，”Harry呻吟，扔给他一盒湿纸巾。“你像个孩子似的”   
   
 “我比你还高！”   
   
 “比例不对，Parker。”他翻了个白眼，挥挥手表示不争了。“比例错误。”   
   
Peter听到他的挖苦大笑起来。“Harry……”   
   
 “别矫情，”对方警告，用勺子指着他。   
   
他对于警告不予理睬。“为什么现在一切都变了？”   
   
Harry叹了口气。看起来Peter也陷在某种情绪里了。他沉默了一会儿，留给了他们一个吃饭的空隙，然后开始说。“你现在指的是哪个方面？”   
   
 “呃，我们这一生？”他哼着鼻子说，看向远处。“我十岁的时候，我想过当一个为奥氏公司工作的工程师……”   
   
Harry不解的盯着他。“你现在不就是吗？”   
   
 “不，我——我的意思是……”Peter结结巴巴的说，假装咳嗽了声，让Harry气的翻了个白眼。“我希望能够顺顺利利的达到这个位置……”   
   
Harry歪着脑袋默认了。当然了，收养人和女朋友的死从来不在计划里。“Pete，你要向前看，兄弟。”   
   
 “我知道，”对方咕哝，扯着借来的运动裤的裤缝。他们很好闻，相比起之前在Wade家里穿的，皮肤上的感觉简直难以置信的美妙。不，别想他。想想金发和大大咧咧的笑容。Gwen……“这很难。”   
   
 “但是你得克服。”   
   
 “我知道，”他任性的说，像是个被责备的小孩。不是因为他试过了，而是那延续了多年的愧疚正随着时间流逝慢慢变淡。   
   
Harry对他皱着眉头。“嘿，你想在我这儿待多久都没问题。但是别期待每天早上都有车接你上班。”   
   
一个纯粹感激的笑容出现在Peter脸上。“你是个真英雄，Harry。”他捡起了勺子，继续吃起来，完全没看到他最好的朋友听到他的话时脸上瞬间的动摇。   
   
 “英雄……”Harry喃喃自语，挤出一个微笑。Peter似乎听到他说的了。“对。”   
   
   
   
   
［你他妈认真的？］   
   
 “他在第五部电影里死了，不记得了？”Wade回答。“而且就算哥为死亡而沉沦（大写的D），哥对死人也没什么太大的欲望。”   
   
{啊，老式双关语。经典。}   
   
［更像‘长他妈的大一点’。］   
   
他正站在一座高楼的楼顶，底下城市的视野很好。相比黎明，黄昏更使得一切生机勃勃。这个时候几乎每个人都下班了，在回家之前真正有时间放松一下。Wade很乐意锻炼一下自己的识人技巧，如果有需要会全副武装。   
   
 “谢谢你的提醒，作者。你这么长时间去哪儿了？”   
   
{她会无视你的。}   
   
［作者用了‘无视’。太伤人了！］   
   
 “噢，太伤心了。每个人都无视哥，”Wade说，像个任性的孩子似的撅起嘴。   
   
{如果你回去向Pete道歉——}   
   
 “在提醒哥一遍哥为什么要去道歉？”他嘲弄道，将面具掀开，以便不透过障碍直接呼吸到空气。他绝对不会去道歉。凭什么？他做的是为了他们最大的利益，为了真正的安全！   
   
 “虽然哥也想要一个合理的理由亲那家伙……”他自言自语。他经常想象Peter的嘴唇是多么柔软，该死的，那男孩吻起来简直是天堂。放大的焦糖色瞳孔，像是云朵一般柔软的唇瓣，微微张开任人摆布的嘴……比任何一部他从Weasel的珍藏那儿“借来”的日本小黄片都要色情。Wade扭动着，试图赶走脑中Peter在大风天穿水手服的画面。免得他在紧的要命的紧身衣里勃起。“对话框们，快转移我的注意力！”   
   
{呼吸下污染的空气。比面具要安全多了。它已经开始发臭了。你知道的。就像我们一样。}   
   
［现在你可以直接吸入雾霾了！］   
   
{这里的雾霾等级加上臭气能杀了每一个正常人。}   
   
［还好咱不正常！］   
   
 “差的远呢，”Wade同意，向后靠在一个柱子上，幸好他的小兄弟现在至少能够控制住了。在这里他能很好的看到日落的美景。“我们在每个领域都是异端。”   
   
{好人与Wade。}   
   
［性感与Wade。］   
   
{Spiderman与Wade。}   
   
［你能相信这家伙吗？］   
   
   
Wade抱怨了些什么，慢慢向他枪套里的枪挪去。“如果你们两个还要继续讨论Spidey的话，哥会让你们停下。”   
   
［Oooooo，好可怕。］   
   
{让我都发抖了。}］   
   
［我都吓到失禁了。闻到了吗？哦等等，那只是Wade。］   
   
 “我是认真的，”他怒吼，拉下了保险，把枪指到自己的脑袋上。   
   
{好吧你继续。}   
   
［像是你醒过来之后我们会消失似的。］   
   
{无论如何，我们会一直在这儿。}   
   
 “真感人，”他嘲笑，又把保险关上，把枪放回去。争论和无目的的浪费子弹是没有意义的。今天不是个好日子，但是也没有那么糟糕。此外，他还没拿他的Harley枪。   
   
{广大读者们，他的Harley枪枪柄上刻着‘晚安’。}   
   
［每次他为了娱乐目的自杀就用这把枪！］   
   
 “这让它听起来像毒品，”Wade哼哼，在空中摇晃双腿。   
   
{我的意思是，如果Harley Quinn是个毒品，你会每天都磕，每一天。}   
   
［阿门，阿门。Margot Robbie会在电影里杀了它的。］   
   
“我们能回到主题上吗？”   
   
{我们想到了一个更好的主意——Wade，如果你必须选择，你会——}   
   
［——在这儿插入Daveed Diggs扮演Jefferson时喊的‘Whaaaat’——］   
   
{Harley Quinn还是Petey？}   
   
 “太难抉择了，”他沉思着说。他拿出了刀，开始在手指间旋转。“一方面，Harley跟我是一样的人。我们可以一起作乱。”   
   
{‘美丽的灾难’关系很合适。比你们的长相合适。}   
   
“但是Harley太疯了。”   
   
［你难道不是？］   
   
{小黄抓住了重点。等等，小黄抓住了重点？！}   
   
［小白，你要开始——］   
   
然后他们又开始了，在他脑袋里争吵一些毫无意义的东西。Wade因为拼命的尝试——而且还不幸的失败了——忘掉Peter和今天的失败而偏头痛了。他不需要别人再来提醒他对付这些事情有多么失败，甚至是过去的这几个星期真的和他住在一起的唯一一个足够疯的人类。   
   
［——快他妈的自杀啊，你咋不帮Wade和我这个忙呢。］   
   
{你知道的很清楚我们两个是同一时间进入Wade脑子里的。所以我们两个都被嫌弃了。杀了我你也得杀了你自己。}   
   
［暂时的。］   
   
{很不幸。}   
   
 “很不幸……”Wade重复，向下看着这座城市。路灯终于点亮了，从他两腿之间看下去——［跟他第一次看不一样，眨眼眨眼］——看到底下的人群，如同蚂蚁一般推挤着旁人是他们的日程安排。高峰期已经开始，在三分钟内街道突然挤满了人，充斥着汽车的鸣响和愤怒的大叫。   
   
太多的噪声。超载的感官。Wade龇牙咧嘴，试图把它们挡住，但是白框和黄框也在他该死的脑子里吵个不停。   
   
{杀你自己——}   
   
［不，杀你自己——］   
   
{傻逼先——}   
   
［那你先——］   
   
Wade受够了。在一个愚蠢的，欠考虑的时间里，他把枪抽出了枪套，拿在手里，打开保险。   
   
然后，一声枪响从一栋普通的建筑楼顶上传出。地面上有些人听到了，吓了一跳，抬头寻找声音的来源。他们只用了两分钟便失去了兴趣，回到了原来的轨道。他们不知道的是，枪响过后的不是寂静，而是Wade死去的身体向后倒下发出的沉重闷响。 


End file.
